Bite Me
by Tamara Kaulitz
Summary: L'Tarra La - Tar- Ah Martin is a normal, 19 year old girl. She has a job at a Local Pet Clinic, lives on her own, and has never wanted the attention she got. But, something happens that she never expected when she came in to work one morning. They've
1. Who Is He? I Know That Face

What is wrong with me? Do I have some deathly disease that the science can't identify? What is wrong with me? My skin, which was once a beautiful shade of tan, now pale and sickly. My eyes, changed from chocolate brown, to red. My hair, is now bone straight and black as night. Have I been possessed? If so, please let this evil do what it wants with my body, then leave me forever. I don't want to be a monster! What is wrong with me? I need to find someone who can help. Why am I constantly craving ... blood?

Murderous screams filled the air, as I scrambled down each hallway, searching for my next victim. My shirt gleaming red, but... that's not the way I had come dressed for work this morning. Scarlet drops of sweat, mixed with blood, trailed down the trough-like gash on my cheek. I heard sirens emitting from the outside. Bright, rotating flashes of light, streamed through the windows. It carved into my skin like a knife, burning me with every beam that hit my skin.

Pulling a sweater from a motionless body, I yanked it down over my head. Placing the hood down tightly over my horribly disfigured face. The doors were wide open. I struggled to see through the cascades of light as I stumbled down the steps. I could just barely make out the silhouettes of three figures moving around frantically in front of me. I heard a gun shot, and another, and another! The sound reverberating in my ears. Looking down I watched as a big circle of fresh blood, MY blood, oozed from my stomach, through the shirt.

I lifted my shirt, revealing the fresh wounds. Thrusting my fingers inside, I found two warm bullets, lodged between my ribs. I closed my eyes tightly, and pulled them from my body. Tossing them on the ground, I smiled, bloodied hands out at my sides, as the serge that healed my wounds washed over me. Lights exploded as the men dropped there flashlights in shock. I opened my eyes to near total darkness. Perfect!

Three men stood in front of me, shaking, limply aiming their guns towards me. My voice rang out in laughter. The men stared up at me in horror. I walked slowly down the stairs, towards the first of three. I licked my lips, refreshing the taste of my first feed, as I did so. He stood there, this pathetic human, unable to move as I closed in.

Temporarily distracted, I sensed,…something, some one. Not my prey, no… A familiar face. There, perched on the trunk of an abandoned police vehicle. That face, those eyes, that smile. I know I had seen him before, but where? I pushed the cowardly officer to the ground, knocking his gun from his hands. I looked back up at this new figure. He moved closer. My eyes trailed his perfect jaw, down to his lips. They parted, to reveal a half crooked smile. Beneath his lips, a pair of ivory smooth…fangs.

I turned the page slowly, my eyes trailing across the many rows of words. Sitting down with a good book always kept my spirits up. Fantasy novels are my biggest passion. Lost in another world, where no one could follow me. I looked up at an aggravated Penn, 'Break', I glared at her.

"Tarra ... Customer! .. .Aisle 5 ... NOW!" Rolling my eyes, I slammed my book shut in my hands. Penn always had it in for me. Ever since my first day, I knew she hated me. Plus, I made the mistake of making a rude hand gesture, which unfortunately, she saw. She is my boss after all, so I suppose I am going to have to get used to this kind of treatment.

I placed my book up on the shelf behind me, that already held an assortment of books.

On the other end, paint cans and storage supplies. I stepped out of the dingy little back room and into the dimly lit store. It was virtually deserted, as usual. Only a few customers gracing the tiny aisles. I headed towards the fifth. Peering down the empty aisle, I spied a customer standing at the far end, leaning against the shelves. I closed in.

"Can I help y-…" my thoughts interrupted me, That face, those eyes, .. that smile. I know I had seen him before, but where?. I snapped out of my momentary trance and repeated my question, "Can I help you?" His face was not that of an old man, as I had assumed it would be, complaining that he couldn't reach the canned peaches, but, of a young man, no older than myself ... or so I thought.

He had long dirty blonde hair that was held up in a pony-tail. Around his forehead was a dark black sweatband, a cap placed just so on the top of his head. He looked at me. I fell in a trance again as he examined me with his eyes of dark brown. For a moment, I thought I saw … a hint of red glimmering in his stare as he turned towards me.

"Actually,… you can…" he answered after a long pause, never braking connection with my eyes. I tried to look away, but couldn't. He stepped closer to me as he spoke, which caused me to instinctively step backward. "You can accompany me to 'MatZ' after your shift." I was shocked! Here I was, with some guy I just met, and he was already putting the moves on me?

"Excuse me ...What? No thank you," I snapped. "Now, Is there anything else I could assist you with? This is my break, and I'd rather not waste it here with—"

"I've been watching you!" These words slipped from his mouth before I could finish. I froze.

"You've been what?!" It was weird enough that this stranger had just asked me, but now I find out that he's been watching me! "So you've been stalking me? I … But … What the heck is wrong with you!" I started to raise my voice. The realizing that I was still in the store, I repeated myself in a whisper, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Well ... I have always found you rather … Hmm, how should I put it? Well … 'intriguing'. Yes, that's the word I was searching for. Intriguing…" He licked his lips, "… and I wouldn't call it 'stalking', as you say. Not yet…" The look he gave as he said these last words, was more then

disturbing. "More like 'observing'." His words flowed from his mouth, to my ears, as he pulled a pair of dark glasses from his pocket and shielded his eyes. Remaining in the shadows as he did so.

"Well, if the only reason I was called out here is so you can hit on me, then I'm going to leave now." I turned my back on the stranger and took a step toward the back room. Back to my book, 'I shouldn't have been called off my break anyway! My break is my own, I'm entitled to--'. Stopping suddenly I glanced down at my arm. His fingers enclosing it firmly.

"Let go of me before I call security," His grip loosened but he did not let go. "I'm serious!! I will report this!" I looked up at the man. He had a this 'grin' on his face, flashing his bright white teeth. I wanted to scream, but even if I tried, nothing would come out. His teeth, there, at the sides… 'No, couldn't be'. His smile grew; his lips pealing back as he bared his fangs. He polished them once over with his tongue. Pulling myself from his grasp, I stumbled backwards. He was coming closer. I searched for someone to help, But there was no one there. The door to the storage room! I hurled my body towards it, thrusting myself inside. I turned to close the door, he lunged towards it. I closed it just in time, hearing him hit it with a sharp crack. My eyes raced around the room, for, I'm not sure what. The room was piled with boxes and crates (I had to get out of here!). This was not something I anticipated happing when I woke up this morning. 'I hate the night shift!'

My breathing slowed, I listened… The thuds coming from the other side of the door had ceased. The silence should have been comforting, but it wasn't. 'Had he given up on me, or was he looking for another way?' The back door! Yes!', Thank god! I'll just slip out there! I reached for the knob and began to turn.

There he was! As if he had been there all along! His long hair was still neatly wrapped up in his cap, his breathing calm. Effortlessly, he had managed to find my only exit, and block me from it. He stood there, just looking at me. He was not moving. My eyes darted, sizing him up,

trying to get some idea of just how I was going to get out of this. And there, clipped to the left breast pocket, was a small white and orange card.

I stood petrified, as I read it in my head, 'Thomas B. Payne'. The store logo and name, in bright red lettering. 'Penelope Betts Manager' in small text beneath it signified her approval. The tag, the same as I wore as an employee of this Mart. It was then that I had to face the horrifying fact,

"I guess we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Eh ...Tarra? " Still trying to process this, I slammed the door shut. Confident that he couldn't re-open it. This door only opens up from within the store. However, He had managed to get to it with frightening speed. Could he not do the same, arriving where I had entered, trapping me once again? I had to take the chance. I opened the door and looked out.

"Figures you'd be hiding in there, shirking your duties! I'm locking up, lets go." Penn, without a clue. Nothing new. I was just glad to not be alone, even if she were the company. I grabbed my things and headed out, closely followed be Penn. My best friend Amber was waiting, as usual, to pick me up.

"So how was work today?" I hesitated to tell her what really happened. But, I couldn't stop myself, It all kinda' just spilled out.

"There was this really creepy guy. Penn told me to help him out, I was on my break so I was pretty annoyed at her. He apparently asked for me specifically. So, I go to talk to him and he tried to,… he… Tried to eat me!" I sounded a lot more believable in my head. Than when I actually spoke it, I sounded like a 5 year old, tattling a made-up story to the teacher. Amber looked at me like I had miraculously sprouted two extra heads.

"He tried to 'eat you'?" I nodded to confirm that she had heard me correctly, while I got into the jeep. "Right, sure. One question; Tarra, were you drinking in that little back room of yours?"

"Amber! I'm not joking. He tried to bite me. His teeth were … well … he had … he had fangs, okay!" I screeched, as the vehicle sped off down the road. "I think he's a vampire!"

"Tarra, you gotta stop reading those silly books of yours, they're effecting your brain. Vampires don't exist!" No matter how many times you tell yourself, Me, and everyone else, it won't change that. There's no way you are going to ever see one. Let alone, stumble across one in a Mini-Mart! There is just No Such Thing…" Amber practically screamed this out. She had said things like this to me before, I was determined to prove her wrong.

"I know what I saw." I quietly spoke, my head down.

"Look, Halloween is only week away, maybe he was... trying out a costume or something …" She was just placating me. She didn't believe my tale.

"Maybe you imagined the whole thing. You know how you get sometimes. And I still think that my 'alcohol' theory might not be too far off." Amber, tried to lighten my mood. At the end of my ride, we pulled into the driveway.

"I had nothing to drink, honest." I lifted myself from the car and closed the door. 'I know what I saw.' Did I? How could I have? Was I letting my fantasies rule my mind? Hmm,…well he was in the 'Frightful Freaks' aisle, that I myself had set up for the holiday. I pondered this in my mind. 'Ya, that's it. Long day with some crazy freak to polish it off.'

I pulled out my keys and shoved them into the lock. Looking, once over my shoulder to make sure it was Amber behind me, just in case my 'imaginary admirer' came back. Amber closed the door behind us and activated all the locks. I hung my coat on a hook on the back of the door and turned around to see a tiny white, four-legged fluff ball heading for me.

"GIBSON! Hey baby! How's my girl today?" I scratched firmly behind her ears causing her to roll over, exposing her spotted belly. Amber took over, knelling down to rub her belly, as I headed for the kitchen to get her some food. Isabella, the family house keeper, was cleaning in there. It smelt heavily of disinfectant.

"Izzy, didn't you just clean this yesterday?" she ignored me as if she had a music player jammed into her ears, drowning out the world. I peered around in the fridge for food for my poochie. Nothing. I had to resort to last months Kibble. I'm sure it's still fine. It hasn't even been opened yet.

As I searched the cupboards for Gibbs food dish, Amber entered from the living room holding a small, slimy green ball, Gibson chasing after her, then, realizing play-time was over, she sat down obediently at my feet. Amber set the saliva dripping toy on the counter. Gibson's bright

eyes watching intently as I scooped the kibble from the bag, onto her dish and then she began mowing it down happily.

Now that Gibb was satisfied, Amber and I headed into the living room with our 'Easy Oven' dinners. Izzy didn't cook, a fact made clear upon her hiring. It's been just over three years since I had moved in with my 'BFF'. We had decided from day one that we were going to avoid burning the house down, by avoiding cooking So far, the T.V. dinners were holding up and proving very useful.

I took a seat in the bay window (against my better judgment) because Amber had stolen the couch, stretching out with her tray in hand. Clearly posturing against sharing this space. I was the first to finish my food, and was about to take my fray to the sink. I stood up, glanced out the window, then I turned to make my way to the kitchen. The glance was quick, nothing registering at that point, but… I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my gaze back at the window. I had thought that I had seen (sensed) some one! There was nothing there. 'Nah, … probably just my mind playing tricks on me.'

Amber and I usually watched a little TV to settle down before bed. We both worked night shifts, so we also shared the same sleep hours, a schedule that worked quite well for us. Amber had fallen asleep on the couch (as she always did). I was beat too. I went straight to my room, bypassing my regular bedtime rituals.

I woke up drenched in sweat. I had had a terrible nightmare. This was the third time it's woken me up tonight! I'd spring up from my bed, examine my surroundings carefully and then sink back into my pillow. But ever time I shut my eyes, the same sight greeted me. My dream would pick up just where it had ended. I tossed my blankets aside, instantly giving a chill. There was a continuous stream of cold air, breezing through my open window. Funny thing is,…I never opened it.

'Thomas B. Payne',… I threw the thought from my mind and replaced it with a situation much less terrifying. Amber probably had just opened it. 'Yes! That must be it!' I searched my room just the same. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything seemed in place. Comforted, I tried to reclaim some lost sleep. No good, I'm awake now.

I leapt from my bed, to the floor, and switched on the light. I felt much safer with the room now bathed in a warm yellow glow. I smiled to myself. 'that was an over reaction.' Making my way over to the door of the ensuite, I pushed it open. Sitting on the counter, was a statuette of a tall building made of crystal.

Held inside, a small clock. The time in blue light, emitted through holes that signified windows and reflected it onto the wall opposite to where it sat.. Engraved on the side was, 'To my baby girl, Tarra-Lynn, Love Daddy'. I had gotten it for my 'Sweet Sixteen'. That was only three years ago and it still worked perfectly.

I reached my arm in and around the shower curtain to turn the knob. A fountain of sparkling water sputtered from the spout. I let it run, giving it time to heat up, and me time to remove my left over makeup. Tossing the now slightly blackened cloth into the laundry shoot, I stripped from my oversized t-shirt and undergarments and stepped into the shower. The water was nice and hot as it hit my back. I stood there for a moment with my eyes closed and my face upturned, the water raining down over me.

'Ahh... Much better!' I turned so I was facing the streaming faucet and pressed a small gold button above it. The water became thick with bubbles (automatic soap and shampoo dispensers. It's good to be the only daughter of a multi-million dollar tycoon!). I gathered some froth in my hands and rubbed it thoroughly through my golden hair. Closing my eyes tightly to keep the soap from burning them. I began to sing quietly to myself. I had a habit of doing this, complete with dance. Dancing in a slippery shower, not exactly safe, but hey...

I spun around and nearly fell over.

"Wow!…Tarra…This is defiantly a side of you I've never seen before ..."

Peeking through the small gap between the wall and the bright, purple shower curtain, was 'Thomas B. Payne"! I screamed so hard, I wondered if any sound had actually come out. It did, seconds later, Amber came rushing in!

"What in the h--… What's going on?" I'd pulled the plastic curtain around me as best it would stretch to cover my bare body. My eyes locked on Thomas. I pointed at him with a shaking finger. Amber looked towards where I pointing, then back at me.

"What?" Could she not see!?

"It's him! The guy I told you about! Get him out!" I cried. 'Phft, right… as if Amber could do anything'. His laugh more like a cackled as he hosted himself up onto the vanity and had a seat.

"Okay Tarra ... seriously. Pretty soon, you'll have to admit to the alcohol thing. I mean really…"

"I'm not drunk! He's right there!!" I pointed again.

" Oh, stop, stop…" He seemed to be the only one thoroughly enjoying , holding his side as he continued to laugh "…She can't see me!" He hopped down from the counter top and sauntered over to where Amber stood hands casually behind his back. She didn't move.

She didn't even flinch. She continued staring at me. It was as if time stood still for all but me and this 'evil'. He brushed her hair back gently with his hand exposing her neck.

"Don't! Please!!" I pleaded,

"What? Don't? Don't!! What makes you think that you are in any position to tell ME what to do?" My heart was racing. "Let's assess the situation, shall we?" He licked his lips and moved a step closer to my friend. He was now directly behind her. He bared his teeth, I could see a glint of sliver on his lower lip, a stud, his lip pierced (how had I not noticed that before?)

"Please ... no ... don't!!" My tears were streaming from my eyes now. This 'Tomas' was inching closer to Amber's neck, mouth open wide and ready. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me.

"Hmm …Why rush things. I'm going to have a little bit of fun with this. You win … for now. I won't bite her. But… in exchange … I want you!" He presented this deal to me like it was an ordinary, everyday proposition. Selling your body & soul to a demon! My first instinct was to say no, but once I did, what would happen then? What would he do to me? Even worse, what would he do to Amber when he was through with me? I wasn't getting a real 'trustworthy' vibe from this,…'being'. I stood there silent, staring into his piercing red eyes.

"Tic Toc…Nothing to say then, eh? Well … what do you say to this?" He lifted his hand up slowly, just behind Amber's head. 'NO!' I went to take a step. I didn't matter that I was still naked, he'd seen me anyway. Amber's life was being threatened! My anger now surpassing my fear. I lunged forward, or tried to, I couldn't. Something was stopping me from moving. A smile spread across his face as he watched me struggle. Oooh, he was wicked! His hand continued to move closer and closer. So methodical, as if in slow motion. I knew how fast he could move, he was just taunting me!

Finally, it was clasped around her neck. From his other hand, he flashed me a razor sharp talon-like finger nail and drew a small incision on the tender skin of her neck. Immediately, from where he had touched, blood trickled out. Eyes locked with mine, he drew the nail he had cut her with to his mouth. Wrapping his lips around the tip of a long slender finger, he sucked Amber's blood from his nail. I winced and looked to her face. Still frozen! Was she feeling any of this? I watched as he leaned in closer. With the tip of his tongue, he licked the blood from her neck in one swipe. Her neck was red and moistened with saliva that seemed to cauterize her wound.

He left her then, and walked over to where I stood, cowering behind the curtain. He put his hand on my chin and lifted it so we were eye-to-eye,

"Next time… she won't be so lucky!" With those last few words, painfully grated into my memory. He turned, and with that, he was gone from the steam filled room. Slowly, I regained control of my body. The sense of his presence gone.

."…there is no one here but the two of us! Honestly Tar - …" Re-animated, Amber finished her sentence, like nothing had happened! "What the…" she checked her reflection in the mirror, touching the small cut to her neck.

"What the heck did I do? Hm… It's drafty in here, you really should close that window Tarra." Amber bounced out of my room, ignorant to all that had taken place.

I bent to shut off the water, then ventured out of the tiled shower cabin. Snatching up my robe from the wall before rushing over to the window. I slammed it shut, and flipped the lock. I can't believe she didn't see anything, nor feel it! Amber was the only person I had to turn to. If she can't help me. Who can?


	2. Restraint

He sat alone; in the cold dark cavern they called a home. Since Tom was out on the prowl, he kept himself occupied by other means. He continued to sit in the stone chair, brandishing a small dagger in one hand. He brought the blade to his snowy coloured palm and carved his name deeply in the flesh. Sure, it was painful, but that's life. As the blood dripped off his hand, he caught it with his tongue, before it hit the stony surface of the chair beneath him

A puddle of the warm liquid formed in his hand, and once more he sucked it dry. Becoming tired of this game, he set down his knife and shut his eyes tight. His name began to face, the blood wiped clean from all the crevices. He watched in fascination; As he did, a figure closed in behind him.

"Back so soon?" He spoke before Tom could say a word. Tom smiled at his brother, his pearly teeth tinted scarlet. With one swipe of his tongue, they were back to their original colour. Tom looked over his siblings shoulder. He saw his hand, and then the knife.

"Playing the name game again, are we?" he asked, pulling a heavily saturated t-shirt up and over his head and throwing it on the floor. "Any left for me?". Bill licked the remnants of his b away and stared up at his brother.

"I'm sure you've had your fill tonight. Besides, you gotta' stop bumming your midnight snacks off me! You do come complete with your own lifetime supply, you know!" Tom grinned and nodded his head.

"You can never have TOO much"

Tom always was the greedier of the two. Always taking more than he needed. Recently he had taken in the habit of brining his catch home with him; Dead and Alive.

"So who was it this time? Where'd you stash the body? In the trunk? Or are you letting it congeal for added flavor?" Wondered Bill.

"You know … that's not a bad idea," Tom left the room, returning shortly with a fresh black sweater over his pale skin. "You know what baby bro'. You should come out with me tomorrow night…" he ran a bloody hand through the mane of hair on his brother's head, "They young maiden I 'visited' tonight had a friend! I'm sure she'd love some company! As would I …"

Tom snatched up his twins hand, the cut was barley visible now. He brought the wound to his mouth, before it could be yanked away, and plunged his fangs into the skin. His brother winced in pain.

It was nothing more than he'd ever felt before, but the pain was unbearable still.

"Reconsider my offer! I don't want to have to come after you," Tom retracted his fangs slowly and dropped his brother's hand on the table. He smiled and left the room once more.

Still biting back the pain cause my Tom, he looked down at his hand and his newly made lesions.

center img src"stories/144/images/billthigny.png" /center 

"…Thanks for shopping at Mini-Mart," I shoved a few more items into the grocery bag and handed it to the customer. She smiled sweetly at me and exited the store. I whipped out my book and leaned against the wall behind the register to read. Between pages I would keep an eye on where "Payne" was. Every time I would look up, he was in another part of the store (probably trying to make it seem like he was occupied with a customer), but luckily … he was far from me.

"Tarra … is it? Hi I'm Tom!" I jumped at the sudden figure in front of me. I took a step closer to the employee-to-customer phone (just in case).

"Uh huh … what do you want?" I prepared myself for another attack, resting my hand on the receiver.

"Do you treat everyone you meet this way?" wondered Tom. "I'm new here! I just wanted to introduce myself,"

"Drop the act! Now get away from me before I call someone!" I roared. Tom raised his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa … calm down. What's up with you? I was told you were the nicest on staff … no doubt ably the most attractive ..." My head shot up from my book.

"Really …?"

He nodded. "Wow … thanks," I blushed, momentarily forgetting my hatred towards him. Why was he being so nice to me? He smiled. They were gone! The pointed teeth that ended each row were gone. Did I really make all this up in my mind?

Bill watched as Tom painfully regenerated a pair of brand new incisors..

"Gawd that hurts!" Growing back teeth was never the most enjoyable experience. Fangs were much worse.

"And to think, you gotta' do this all again tomorrow!" sniggered Bill, "Man! All this, just to get in some girls pants?!" Tom gulped down the hot liquid he held on his tongue.

"Bill…" Tom wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "I've been your loving brother for how long? … Since birth? Don't you know by now, that I don't swing that way?" Tom let out an ear-splitting cackle.

"Right, Tom … Cause we all know that's true," said Bill sarcastically, he grinned and grabbed the small knife from the table. The sharp edge, lined in red. But as he tried to stand, his legs gave way unexpectedly. He grabbed the table for support. He felt dizzy and weak.

"Have you taken my offer into consideration?" Tom appeared next to his brother with a glass full of a thick almost black substance. Bill had tried to avoid the thing that Tom had no trouble doing every day; Hurting people for his needs and desires.

But there is no way he could continue on this way. The more of his own blood that he extracted, the weaker he became. Compared to Tom, Bill was practically on his last legs.

Bill shook his head in response to Tom's question. "I don't approve of you killing all these masses of humans," Tom glared down at him.

"How else do you propose I got about preparing my meals? A guys gotta' eat!" Bill shrugged, hurling the knife at a dart board directly beside Tom's head. It just missed him!

"I Dunno. There's gotta' be an easier –"

"So basically, what you think I should do is .. ask them?? Politely? .. Oh yes, I can see it now. 'Excuse me madam, but could you do me a favor and cooperate for half and hour or so, so I can drink all your fluids. Ok! Great. Thanks'" Bill scowled, as Tom continued to mock him.

"Hah ... No! Not gunna' happen Bill!" Within a second, Bill felt a flutter of wings in his face as Tom morphed loudly into a bat and disappeared into a dark room. This was a sign to Bill to head off to his own crypt. The sun would be rising soon.

"Ooo ... Yay…Leftovers!" Amber stared down at her plate, un-appetized, "…note the sarcasm," I laughed quietly to myself. "Well, you know, you could always go and cook something else. I mean … if you think you can handle it,"

"Phft! Me? Cook? … Nuh uh," she shook her head vigorously, "You know what?" she changed the subject, "I should come to work with you tonight," I eyed the slash on the side of her neck.

"You sure about that …" I gave her a chance to retract her offer to accompany me to the 'underworld'. She didn't!

"Ya! I wanna' meet this so called, 'Vampire' buddy of yours," She sounded quite excited about it. I shrugged my shoulders, "Okay. Fun! Your funeral!"

"Sooo ... When's your little friend show up?" The pair of us sat at the deserted cash register. Amber began to fiddle with a pencil on the counter.

"He slips in as late as he can. Penn never seems to notice," I answered.

"Is that him?" Amber pointed at the front doors as they slid open. Blond hair, cap, baggy jeans . Yup! That was him al right. I made a mental list and nodded. The small growl that came from Amber told me that she approved. One thing had me confused. How come she could see him now, and yet, that night in my bathroom she remained completely oblivious.

"Hmm … if he's taken … Would you happen to know if he's got a brother?"

"Heck, I don't know!! I've elected not to speak with him! Although, he was actually very nice to me yesterday. But he still creeps me out. I don't trust him. He's up to something"

'You don't! He does? Seriously?" Amber looked surprised, "What! Nah! A fine specimen like that?? How could you pass that up?"

"Well sure! He's a 'hawtie', but... He's evil!" I answered her in a harsh tone. Amber's hand shot up and she waved at him. To my utter delight, Tom saw her and worked his way over. Oh … joy!

"Hi .. I'm Amber," she thrusted her arm towards him. He grasped it tightly.

"Tom" he answered, making a playful wriggle of his lip ring. While Tom flirted with Amber I was off in my own little world. Unfortunately, my thoughts were interrupted by Penn's PMS'y attitude.

"Tarra … I need you to go to the back room. You know, the one you love so much .. Anyway, it could use some tidying up. Get to it!" I rolled my eyes and slid down from the counter, landing in a standing position by my friend. I watched as Penn waddled off. I imitated her recognizable wiggle. Amber laughed loudly. Penn turned around abruptly, almost catching me in the act.

"And you …" she pointed at Tom, "Go help her!" She said this as if she could not think of anything else for him to do. My eyes widened. I was happy to hear that he was being put to work, but I didn't so much like the idea of him working with me.

Penn turned away once more and continued on her way to her office, slamming the door behind her.

"And what am I supposed to do while you two are going at it?" I cast Amber and evil glare. Tom had already gone ahead.

"Don't give him any idea's". Amber smiled and snatched up my book. I stalked off to the storage closet. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Tom looked up from the chair he was sitting in and at me.

"You have got to be kidding me!! You've been sitting here this whole time!!" He didn't move. He didn't blink. There was no emotion on his face. Ugg, I hate him! I decided that I would ignore his existence. I started with a shelf of my books.

As I reached up I could feel his eyes following my shirt as it rose up my back. I yanked it down anxiously. His gaze transferred to my thigh's beneath my jean mini. I glanced down at him as I dropped down from the chair I stood on.

"Okay! What is your problem? Stop staring at me, okay!" Without saying a word, he directed his gaze to the box I was hastily stuffing full of thick books. I looked away from him and continued working. I arranged the books in order of size, then reached up for some more.

"Ow!! .. for the love of …" I yanked my hand back. I had cut my hand on a hidden broken lamp that had spilled over to my side of the shelf. Instantly, Tom was there. A small, but long piece of glass was embedded beneath the skin under my fingernail.

"Here … let me see …" Tom pulled my hand towards him. "Thanks, … but no thanks. I'll do it" Tom let go of my hand, "Okay, suit yourself,".

I was proud of myself for shooting down his offer. I tried pulling the shard out with my finger nail. I let out a moan of pain. Nope! I cant do it! I didn't want to give Tom the satisfaction, nor the temptation, but …

"Here!" I flung out my hand to Tom. He grinned at me and grasped my hand firmly. He eyes me, my hand, me, and my hand again. He brought my finger closer to his lips. He looked back at me once more. I glared at him worriedly. A look that was clearly saying 'What are you doing?'.

He brought my wounded digit the rest of the way and placed the shard between his teeth. I turned away. I felt a surge of pain through all of my finger-tips. I turned back to see blood dribbling down and trailing the lines of my finger. The shard still between his teeth. He spit it off to the back wall.

I watched as he searched for something to bandage and clean my cut. Nothing came to mind.

"Thank-you," I managed to say.

Without expectation, he popped my finger into his mouth. What the .. . He pulled it out quickly and covered it with a tiny piece of fabric. My blood rubbed off on his lips as he pulled out my finger. He licked his lips.

"You may wanna' put something on that when you go home,".

"Uhm thank you …" I picked up my packed box and carried it out of the room. Tom was extremely forward, but that's not all that scared me.. As he was licking the blood from my hand I noticed that there was a box of water hidden behind his chair. Had he planned this?


	3. What Will Happen?

"I don't see why we gotta wear these things!" I exclaimed, rather loudly, as I clutched my stomach, gasping for air.

"Oh quit whining,…" answered Amber, tightening my corset. Then helping to drop the yards of velvet and crinolines that made my dress, down over my head. "…Besides, the guys love it"

"Oh, ... so I'm pushing up my 'goods', risking breast cancer, to please the opposite sex?" I summed up the situation. Amber nodded.

"Yup. That sounds about right... It's a sacrifice we've all gotta' make to please the men. You got no 'goods' to push up anyways!" Amber took a mouthful of cushion as I launched it towards her head.

"It's not a sacrifice that you 'Have to' make. You Chose to wear this bondage!…by the way, did I thank you for coming with me to this foolish thing?"

After a quick comparison of bust size, to prove Amber's theory false, the pair of us began our last minute preening. I lightly dusted my face, applied a thin stroke of black liner around my eyes, and smothered my lips in colourless shiny gloss. I then tossed these items into my small clip-purse, in case re-application was in order at some point in the evening.

"Ready?" Looking to my best friend, elbow bent, I offered my arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be.", Was her answer, Linking her arm with mine as we exited the house.

"Don't fret, It'll be Fun!"

Tom sat licking his lips, relishing the memory of the sweet blood he had sampled in the store room one night previous. So good, but SO little. He wanted more…. Scratch that! He NEEDED more! He stared out into the night through the narrow opening in the wall.

"What's the deal? Usually your off to 'work' by now." Looking to his brother, Bill sprawled himself out on the hard surface of the couch, propping his head up with his arms. Tom turned to face his brother from the window.

"I'm trying to avoid it tonight. Some stupid Fair that the store is hosting, all employees must attend. No exceptions!"

"No matter how sexy you are?" Bill joked.

"Exactly!" Tom smiled, closing the dark tattered curtains behind him. "Well …" Tom began to walk off towards his room, "…on the up side. I'll get another go at Tarra…" Bill rolled his eyes and sat up, resting his wrists on his knees, dangling his ten ringed digits.

"What's up with this chick? What's she taste like?" Asked Bill.

Tom popped his head out the doorway and pointed a long, slender finger at Bill,

"Okay … first off, you've no idea how wrong that just sounded, and secondly … I was NOT 'tasting' her…"

"Well,…sounds like you did! What do you call 'molesting' her hand with your mouth, then?" Bill laughed out loud, examining his own hand in the dim moonlight. The cuts, now gone, as were the ones from the many nights before. He toyed with the idea of whittling away the skin yet again, to reveal the blood that surged beneath.

Tom appeared back into the main room wearing a distinguished, black on black suit. Complete with patent leather shoes, the jacket slung over one shoulder.

"Auh, so you are going."

"I must have more!" Tom sheathed a tiny dagger and stowed it away in his pocket.

"So, you're going to chase her down with that and expect her to be cooperative?" guessed Bill, twirling an identical dagger in his fingers, "…You'll be throwing her mixed perception of you down the drain. She'll find out for sure! If you want her, why do you not just Take her!? Why play these games?"

Throwing a glace back at his pathetic excuse for a twin, Tom mouthed the words 'I hate you' and hopped up on the window's ledge. His spine arched, his shoulders snapping back with a resounding 'Crack'. Bill felt the breeze on his face, as his brother took flight and disappeared into the darkness.

"Well … so far I've had ten players come to the booth. None of them being girls. Which means I've engaged in no intelligent interactions ALL night," I griped. It figures Penn would put me here, (have I mentioned my dislike for her?) Amber's booth was receiving too many customers, to the point where she had to break, (volunteering for the kissing booth, imagine that). So, she had stopped by my booth to keep me company

"These dresses work miracles!"

"Amber! No matter what you slap on, the guys are gunna flock to you." I point I thought to be obvious. Amber was wearing a similar dress to mine. She filled it out much better than I could though. A fact that I was quite jealous of.

"Come with me? I'm going to get my palm read!" cried Amber, tugging on my arm.

"You know I don't believe in that superstitious crap! Find someone else to go with you…" I plucked an excuse from my mind, "…Besides, I gotta 'man' my booth!" 'Hmm ya, that's believable. Let's go with that.' Amber pulled me out from behind the tiny cart where I was seated.

"5 minutes! It'll give you time to scope out that Tom-boy you're always staring at, at work."

"I Do Not!" Well, maybe I do, but not for the reasons she thinks, honest. Before I could retract another excuse from my list, I was dragged off.

Amber led me into a small dark tent. I could barely see an inch from

my face. A sudden flicker of light appeared and I could just make out the faint outline of an old, decrypted woman on the other side of the flame. She motioned us towards her where chairs were set up, '1,2… great! Just enough! Now I'm stuck here.' I stepped cautiously to avoid bumping into anything.

A lot of work was put into making this look authentic, I'm sure, but most of the effort is lost in the darkness. I was trying to maneuver around the miscellaneous items strewn around the tent, but I ended up bumping something regardless.

"Hey, Watch it! I was here first!" a girls voice rang out. Okay, I take that back,' 'something bumped me!' In the low glimmer of the false torch light I could make out her face. I recognized her from 'Mini-Mart', a fellow cashier, Sarah Suhman. Her shift ended just as mine began.

Only knowing her in passing really, but it was enough to hate her almost as much as I hated Penn. She was perfect! She had the looks and not to mention .. The guys, (not actually 'perfect', she had personality flaws galore).

O.k., I supposed it was more like jealousy than hatred, but I wasn't going to admit it.

Sarah took her pick of the chairs, leaving me and Amber to share the remaining. I sat back patiently for a few minutes, (with one butt cheek anyway) allowing myself to take in the 'garbage' that was being jammed in my eardrums as Sarah's future was foretold. Soon I had to get up and stretch my sore legs. I turned my back to the trio and stared out the curtain flap, that was slightly billowing with the breeze.

"…treat every day like your most valuable possessions. You never know what may happen, and which day, may be, your final one … alive…" the old woman spoke soft but forcefully. Sarah's face was all crumpled and held an angry expression.

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me, you old hag?" Sarah, I'm sure, was hoping to hear about a handsome stranger she would soon meet, or of future riches. Instead she received an earful of foreboding, and what she took as threats. She stood abruptly, and stormed off, nearly knocking me to the ground.

I watched as the curtain flew up as she left. She stopped just outside of the tent. I could still see her bright red pumps underneath the skirt of the tent which hovered ½ a foot above the grass. The red pumps were joined seconds after pair of shiny black shoes, men's shoes.

My first assumption was her boyfriend, ( tall, strapping young man. Very handsome. The 'perfect' couple) but that changed the moment I heard the man's voice. 'Tom!' No doubt about it! My stomach was feeling uneasy, my nerves were rising. Not sure why, but he always had this effect on me. Other then that first night, (if that even happened, jury still out on that one) Tom hadn't really done anything, 'overtly abnormal'… I guess, but still… I looked back at Amber, she was deep into her reading. I stepped to the tent flap and flung it aside. They were gone.

Had Sarah known him? I thought to myself as I walked back to my lonely booth, all the while still hoping to catch a glace of where they might have gone off to. Things had pretty much wrapped up, most everyone had packed up and gone home. It was almost completely dark. I lifted my dress as I stepped over the trash that was littered everywhere! I hate dresses!

As I neared my cart, I could see two figures off in the shadows. One appeared to be holding the other against a wall. Repeatedly thrusting her up against it as she weakly protested. I stepped behind the large sign that read, 'Welcome to the 1st Annual Renaissance Fair', to hide. I leaned back against the face of the sign. My breathing hastened, panic was seeping in. I had moved too late, I was spotted. I'm sure of it! I turned, peeking my head back around. The previous scene I had witnessed, was now minus one thing. The figure against the wall, still stood there, paralyzed, not moving. But where was the other?

Complete hysteria hit me. Controlled no longer, I screamed! Something grabbed hold of me from behind. I turned in it's grasp to see a pair of molten, brown eyes fixed on mine. I didn't move. I couldn't move, there was no leeway! I was pinned between the sign and,…and… He moved in closer, his lips finding mine. I tried to pull away, but was unable to bring myself to. I was locked there. He released my trance, and spoke.

"I swear to god, if you tell any one what you've seen, I will slit your pretty little throat!" He pulled me over to where his victim still stood. Proving my assumption correct, it was indeed female. Her face badly bruised and covered in deep scratches. Her breathing, short and strained, more like a pant. Her eyes were all that moved, they pleaded to me. But what was I to do!? I had to look away. I cast my eyes downward. She was warring bright red heels. 'Oh…Oh no…'.

I tried to run, to flee this horrific scene! He gripped my wrists hard, his nails puncturing my skin. Holding both effortlessly in one hand, while he secured Sarah in her place with his other. I shrieked in pain. Someone must hear me! Unfortunately the Fair had come to a close, the whole end containing my booth was completely deserted. Where had everyone one gone so quickly? Were there no other witnesses? Where had Amber gone, had she left me! I stopped screaming when I realized that the more I did so, the deeper his talons carved into my flesh. Sarah on the other hand, did the opposite. The deeper his claws went, the louder she screeched. Someone was bound to hear.

"Move, and your life is over" He threatened, and knocked me to the ground. The cap and band that usually bound his blond locks was not present this evening. His hair tumbled over his neck, caressing his back with each movement. Believing he'd make good on his promise, I stayed put. He dragged Sarah to a darkened corner. I watched helplessly from the ground, unable to move, unable to help her.

Placing a palm on each cheek, he spoke softly,

"Be calm, my sweet. This'll only hurt for a moment … I promise!" There was an almost deafening 'Crack'. Liken to the sound of that first bite of a firm, juicy apple. Blood began to stream from her neck. Her mouth lay open, frozen in a gasp. Her eyes wide. Tom held her this way until he was through. Then casting her aside, her limp body collapsing to the earth, he headed back to Tarra.

I struggled to hold back my dinner, but I didn't succeed. I hurled all over the grass in front of me. I crawled a few feet away from my deposit, certain the fumes would cause me to wretch what remained of my stomach's contents. Keeping my head to the ground, I tried to stabilize myself on all fours. The nausea was dizzying. I hadn't even realized Tom standing over me until a large drop of scarlet liquid dripped to my head, ran down my cheek, and fell to my hand. I looked up.

His stance wide, arms hung down by his sides, his hands glistening with Sarah's blood. Licking a small spill off the stud that pierced his lower lip seductively, as he glared at

me. What was he going to do? Would I suffer the same fate as Sarah? 'Poor Sarah', (my jealousy of her aside, No one deserves that end).

I felt like a mouse, trapped at the foot of a great cat as it cleansed after a meal. Saving me for desert! I rolled over onto my bottom and scanned the perimeter. There was no one there. What about Amber? She had to of noticed I was gone. Would she have started looking for me? Or had she already left, assuming I had gone too? 'Oh, I hope so'. I prayed the later to be true. As much as I wanted to see her, I'd hoped she was far from here, home safe.

What if he had gotten her too? I began thinking the worst. Still, I was alone. No one to help me now.

But wait! There was someone. Through the 'V' of Tom's outstretched legs, there was someone heading this way. I looked back up at Tom. His eyes still on me, prepared for any movement I might be foolish enough to make. He didn't seem to notice the body darting towards him.

Soon the figure was almost right behind him. A look of hope crossed my face, I'm sure it did. Tom smirked and swung around immediately (as if he sensed someone all along) and clutched the man firmly around his neck. No, I can't watch another brutality! But, no... There was something else going on here. There was no fear in the face of this man. Was he here to protect

me? Was he more trouble still? Or was he as Tom was, and I was to be the objective in a 'food fight'? I didn't know, and I wasn't really sure I wanted to. All I knew was I wanted out of here. Tom being occupied I turned and slowly tried to crawl away. 'Please don't notice, please don't notice me'

"William, I'm glad you could make it, my dear, sweet little brother!" I froze. Did he just say what I think he said? 'Brother'? I replayed the scene in my mind over a few times. Oh Good Gawd … There IS another one! The second vastly different from the first. He appeared taller, but I don't believe he truly was, his thin frame gave this impression. His hair, a wild, raven black main, with streaks of silver, his eyes dark. The two challenged each other with their eyes.

Using this golden opportunity to my advantage, I continued to squirm away across grass. My progress stopped abruptly, as my body jerked back. Tom had noticed, and slammed his foot down onto my gown, (Ohh, I 'hate' dresses'!). Tom's stare never leaving his brother's as he began to address me.

"Shall I let you go, or are you going to –" Lunging forward, the dark one, sank a pair of razor sharp fangs into Tom's shoulder. Things happened so fast after that, that before I knew it, I was being carried off in the arms of my savior. Tom's cries of agony could be heard through the night as the distance between us grew.

"If I know my brother, and, I know my brother,… he'll not take that lying down. Returning with a bowl, he sat next to where he had laid me.

"Thanks for … for saving me…'William'?" He spoke to me softly, as he rung out the piece of cloth that had been submerged in the icy water.

"Bill,… you can call me Bill." I managed a slight smile, which quickly faded.

"But isn't this the first place he'd come" Bill nodded and dabbed the cloth over my face.

"Unfortunately, yes… But he will not harm you here. This, I also know. Trust me!" He rinsed the cloth again, rung it out, and brought it back to my cheek. Then down my neck, across my collar bone. I didn't stop him as he tried to wash the traces of this horrific night away. 'Odd, I did trust him', although I was not sure that I should. I didn't understand.

"And what's to stop him?" I asked, Bill's movement ceased, considering his response.

" The year 1085, when we were just boys, our parents were killed by a man by the name of Nicholas S'dtrawsser. He was a human… a hunter. Tom hid us, he sheltered my eyes, but he, … Tom has hated hu - your kind, ever since the day he watched our Mother die." Bill closed his eyes. I understood that these memories, and reliving this terror must be horrible for him.

"Ooh,… it's way more than hatred that I feel! What I feel far surpasses 'hate' alone" Tom was seated in the window, straddling it's cold, stone sill, one leg hanging to each side,

"My father made us promise, no blood will be spilt in this house,… Although he was always too soft. A weakling! Just like Bill, his father's son. I will obey his wishes, it's what Mother would have wanted." Tom jumped down from the ledge, and approached, heading towards us. I cowered behind Bill, fearing for my life. What would he do to me? How long until someone comes looking?

"I see you've stolen my breakfast away from me. There are plenty of them out there, take your pick!" Tom moved closer to where we stood. He plummeted his hand into his pocket and pulled it back out slowly, tightly gripping a small knife.

I eyed his every move as he set it down on the stone table. I was now even more scared than I had ever been. There, wrapped tightly around the bladeless end, was a locket. A dark grey chain, strung through a small looped hole at the top of a, green – emerald stone. Exactly the same as the one Amber had added to her ensemble for the fair.

My mouth was dry and I struggled to gather enough saliva to moistened my lips. Should I say something? Or remain silent. I didn't want to draw anymore attention to my presence here, but I was extremely thirsty.

"Could I, possibly get something to… to drink?" I asked quietly. Tom looked up at me. He held out his arm to reveal the still fresh holes where Bill's teeth had been, "You're welcome to it," he said. Blood began to trickle down from the wounds, he licked it clean with his long tongue.

"Hmm Oh… that's right. That's not how you roll …" he stared back down at his lap. "Bill … take her out to the lake. Don't let her out of your sight …" Bill inched forward to move on Tom's command. "On second thought. I'll take her,"

I saw what he did to Sarah. What would she do to me? I spoke out against this quickly.

"No. Never mind. I'm not thirsty anymore," Tom smirked at me and grabbed my arm, leading me towards the door.

"Nonsense! We cant have you dehydrated now can we?"

A gust of harsh cold wind hit me hard, knocking me back a few steps. It was a long walk to the lake. Tom never let go of me once for fear that I would run off. Even if he did slip up and loosen his grip, I wouldn't dare to escape. I valued my life and I didn't want to see the end of it anytime soon.

We stopped abruptly at a small body of water. Tom shove d me to the ground by the bank. I scrambled towards the edge and began to school up the liquid with my cupped hands. I could still see nothing but blackness on all sides.

The cool water streamed down my throat. As I drank, I felt movement next to me. Tom crouched down beside me on the dirt. I looked up at him, whipping the water from my chin.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, avoiding eye contact as best as I could. He raised his hand and placed it on my cheek. Just like he did with Sarah, before he cracked her neck. I flinched when I felt the smoothness of his skin.

"My precious, Tarra! Now why would you get the idea that I would harm you?" He caressed my cheek with his thumb. I didn't answer, but my mind wandered to thoughts of Sarah. As if he could read my mind, he answered my unspoken questions.

"She had an unsettled debt to my family and to me. She refused, and I gave her a small taste of the consequences. She's lucky if she lives more than a week." he chuckled to himself at his achievements and then leaned in closer to me.

"So if you aren't going to hurt me … Why keep me here? Let me go!"

"Let you go? And have you tell all you're little friends?? … I know more about you than you think," Tom pushed a strand of my hair from my face.

"I don't have friends. I'm a book grind. I spend my afternoons at a- at the …library! I …"

"Tara, don't lie to me. It'll get you nowhere. What about Bailey? Sound familiar? Shannon? Taylor? Erin? Are they not your friends?" I ignored him. What's so special about me? Why me? I closed my eyes cautiously. Hoping it'll all go away.

It didn't.

I opened my eyes to find Tom inches from my nose. I shivered uncontrollably. I felt a sudden press of his lips on my own. Why was he doing this? What was he kissing me? Unexpectedly I felt a sharp pain in my lower lip and gum line. Ohh .. that's why! He kissed me deeper. I tried to move away but ended up stopping instantaneously. My lip was throbbing. Tom opened his eyes and moved away from me slowly, his fangs ripping from the skin on my lip.

I could taste the warmth and saltiness of my blood as I ran my tongue over the tiny pierced marks on my inner lip. He stood up and kissed me on the forehead, then threatened for me to stand.

We began our long walk to the cavern where Bill was awaiting.

I past the familiar round door and deep into the cave. Bill was sitting upright on a small bar-like stool by the counter. He eyed me as Tom drove me forward, deeper into the darkness. I was led down a long, dark hallway. At the end was a door.

I looked up at Tom. He was smiling. He knew something I didn't. This mad me feel queasy once more.

"Don't bother trying to get out. I'll be watching. You'll get me very upset if you leave before 'dinner'!" Tom opened the door and shoved me into the black abyss of the room. "… You don't want me angry with you Tarra!" With those last few words the door was slammed shut. I felt me way around the room and slid down a wall, landing on my butt on the cold dusty surface of the floor. I felt around to better know my surroundings. A box or 2, a jagged object, and … and … hair.

I felt around some more. My fingers fell upon smooth skin. I moved closer then jumped. This person was still alive. It moved and grabbed my hand.

"Tarra!?"


	4. Bonded by Blood

"Why didn't you finish...?" Bill stared down the length of table at his older brother waiting for a response. Bringing his head up to face Bill, Tom shot him a warning glare.

"Why didn't you finish her? …That girl, why keep her here?" There was dead silence between them. "It's mother isn't it?…" Still, Tom was silent. His stare grew fierce as Bill spoke. "…It is mother, isn't it,…Tom!"

"Leave ... My Mother ... out of this!" Tom snarled back, his choice of words piercing Bill like a knife.

"She was just as much MY mother as she was yours!…" He was young when their Mother died, as was Tom. But Bill had few memories of the events of that dreadful night. "…Tell me what happened!…Tell Me!" Bill demanded of his brother.

"Stop,… Stop! Do not speak of Mother!" Tom slammed a clenched fist down on the table, quickly loosing his patients with Bill's relentless questions. Transferring himself to a new chair, next to Tom, Bill pressed for the answers that had haunted him.

"Tom,… I have a right to know. Tell me."

"She was murdered! What else is there to know?! ... I did you a favour, I protected you from …" He couldn't finish. Tom's voice was intense, to hide the great pain he suffered from witnessing the slaughter of his

parents, but he could not bring himself to say the words. Bill was seeing his sibling with new eyes, Tom was never afraid of anything. He feared no one, but Bill sensed 'fear'. The memories that Bill fought to retrieve, were being relived in Tom's mind, and he was terrified by them.

"Mommy... what's wrong with Papa? Why isn't he moving? Why?" A small timid, little boy, stood next to his weeping mother?" She looked around frantically for any sign of movement, a sense of presence. Kneeling down before her child, her attempts to calm him futile. Her own hysteria feeding his.

"Who was that man? Why is there all that blood? Mommy! I'm scare -"

"William, listen to me …" Her dress darkened by crimson, blood encircling them, she held him tightly by the shoulders. Standing, she grasped his tiny hand and guided him hastily across the room. There, in a dark corner stood another, a second child. On her knees again, she hugged the pair tight to her body.

"Thomas, … Watch over your brother! .. . For Mommy,... Please!"

Reluctantly, she released her embrace. Placing their hands together, she continued her urgent instruction.

"Hold on to him! Don't you let go! Now go, hide yourselves. You know where, you'll be safe there. Don't stop for anything …" And with that, the young woman, her face tear-stained and pale, launched her beloved sons into the darkness.

She watched as they scurried down the long corridor, until they were lost in the darkness, knowing that she would not see them again. The boys scurried away as fast as their legs would carry them. Then suddenly, Tom stopped …

"Tom?... What are yo—"

"Santessa!" A voice bellowed, echoing through the cool, stone walls of the ancient estate. "…I've found you, as we both knew I would. It's your turn now! Time to pay your debt... with your life!" A man appeared from behind a close door. He had found her. The final part to the 'two piece' puzzle of revenge, that he needed to destroy. Tom and Bill continued to spy from the shadows.

"Tom, mom told us to g—" Bill's sentence trailed, as he turned back to face his mother. The man they had watched emit from the hallway, held a long, rectangular piece of wood in one hand; one end blunt and the other sharp as nails.

He lifted their mother into the air with his unoccupied hand, holding the stake firmly in the other. Tom looked over at his little brother. His eyes were fixed on Santessa … their mother… as she fought back bravely. Tears began to rise in Tom's eyes. He could sense that something bad was about to happen.

Tom brought his hands together and held them over Bill's eyes, Every muscle in his body, begging him to push through the barrio that held him there. Defenseless. Weak. Unarmed. Unable to fight.

"Do you have an idea how much pain you and your 'darling' husband have cause me?! …My wife is dead because of you. .. My children, … found laying in each others' blood, on my kitchen table. Have you any idea how that feels? To lose a loved one," S'dtrawsser kept her aloft with a shaky hand. She growled at him, revealing her stow white fangs.

"As for those little brats of yours …" Santessa's eyes grew wide, "Mmm yes, I know about your children. …But, you shouldn't worry too much. They will be joining you very shortly," Tom watched in horror as the wooden plank pierced through the flesh of his beloved mother. His eyes became hazy and glazed over. He kept his hands plastered tight over Bill's eyes, determined to keep him from witnessing this malicious act.

Santessa staggered backward, falling to the heavily drenched rug. The stake still embedded deep in the left-hand side of her chest. The man smiles, then satisfied with his actions, he left the room, and the house.

Tom dropped his hands from before Bill's wet peepers and raced to his mother's side. Although Bill didn't see, he heard everything.

Santessa's dress was torn where the stake had pierced her, the skin was just as bloody as the fabric (or what was left) lain on top. She squinted at Tom through swollen eyes, and then at Bill. Who had rushed to her side, shortly after. She managed to spread a grin on her face, unlike any other. She was smiling bright at them, smiling as she would have if it were just any other day. There was no way Santessa was going down unhappy. She would be strong, for her 'babies'.

Bill began to cry! You know, like a baby wailing for attention or to be nurtured. … comforted.

"Don't cry little one! Don't cry …" she scrunched up her face involuntarily in pain, lifting herself from the sodden floor, "I love you!". She kissed Bill weakly. He returned the adoration with a great hug, avoiding the left side. She grasped on to her youngest as firmly as she could. Tom sat next to his dying mother. She helf out an arm towards him. He nestled in close beside his brother.

Her chest rose and feel slowly as she hugged them. Rapidly decreasing.

"I love you…my son! You will always be my …Tomi…" All the movement ceased. The heart that kept her living, had stopped.

"No…no…" Bill squealed. He had it the worst. Four years old, all alone, always expecting his parents to be there to keep him safe. But wait, he wasn't completely alone, he had his brother. But it wasn't the same.

He felt the presence of his brother leave him, but he didn't move. In fact, this only made him grip on tighter.

"Bill .. let's go! He may come back for us …" Tom tried to reassure his brother, who was still clasping the corpse. "Bill.. mother would have wanted us to be safe,".

Bill looked over at Tom with watery eyes. Reluctantly he let go, setting her gently on the rug. He stood up slowly and walked towards Tom. But … he didn't make it all the way, stopping in the middle. He broke down and fell to the ground. Tom found himself by his brother, holding him tightly. The pair of them sat quietly, In each others embrace, averting their gaze from the disfigured corpses, sitting in a pool of blood that marked the last of their parents.

I frantically scanned the room, looking for a light source. A switch. Matches! Anything!! What am I kidding? Their vampires. Why would they even own matches! I was being stupid.

I didn't know how long Amber'd been in this cramped prison, and I doubted I wanted to see how mangled she was in comparison to myself. I rose up, hands outstretched. I felt around the rough, grainy walls. My fingers soon fell upon a surface of which I knew not to be stone. It was some sort of plank. Nailed down. It's gotta' be covering a window or something. There was no other logical explanation for it …(none that I could think of anyways).

"Don't worry Amber. I'm gunna' get us out of here," I searched my person for something to pry the nails out. Pfht! Think logically, Tarra. I'm wearing a strapless, pocketless, olden age gown. The most I had were a few bobby pins and an elastic band. I knelt down beneath the window, marking the spot with my bare hand on the ledge. 0MG! Why didn't I think of this before?!

"Amber! The dagger! Slide it to me … over here … to my voice," Amber had excellent sense of direction, so I trusted it would make it. I was right. The small knife hit the side of my foot. I began to prod the old nails with it. One, Two, Tree, Four …one more. Due to the lack of light and my urge to get out of here, I missed my target. Ramming the blade deep into my forehand. I felt the warmth of the familiar bodily liquid, run down my hand. I cried out loudly, wrapping my gown around it to stop the flow. I worked my way through the pain and ripped the boards down from the wall. A small, smashed window was hidden behind them.

I motioned Amber over to where I stood, moonlight streaming through the broken window, lighting the way. Amber assisted me in wrapping my wounds before hoisting me up and out of the window. It was a tight fit, but I made it, pausing a moment to catch my breath. Spreading out my arms on the wall and pressing my cheek to the cold stony surface.

I used the stones, jutting out from the wall, to climb back to the top to retrieve Amber. The gown made this most difficult, but I kept climbing, after my repetitive painful falls. There was a sudden sharp crack behind me; Like the rustling of leaves or the snap of a twig.

My lungs felt as if they would collapse, and suddenly I found myself straining for breath. Something was squeezing me tight around the middle. I began to feel faint. Just as soon as I thought my oxygen supply would give out, leaving me standing there, an empty corpse propped up on the wall, with my spirit hovering over, I was spun around and slammed against the stone.

I coughed loudly, hanging my head downward, as the air slowly refilled my empty lungs. I was met with these recognizable red eyes once more. I'd been caught!

"You didn't seriously think I was that easy, did you?" I stared at him blankly. No! I didn't. Well … not completely. I didn't think he would let me get away with this, But a big part of me was hoping he would slip up.

"Tara?" I could hear Amber's voice as it rose up and out of the open window, planting deep in my ears. She must be wondering where I'd gone. Tom spoke louder so Amber could hear.

"Luckily for you, Tarra my dear, I just got back from my nightly meal so there is no reason for me to 'dine' at this precise moment … then again …" he shoved my against the stone, harder this time. I followed his eyes as they trailed down my arm, resting on my bloody hand. I hid it beneath the ruffles, hoping he'd ignore what he had seen. "I suppose I could use a midnight snack!"

"Tarra!"

"Don't worry about it Amber. Stay where you are," I ran my tongue over my wounded lip. The rough texture of my tongue peeled off the scab beginning to form, and blood began to trickle down my gums. Tom clasped a hand on my shoulder and rummaged through his jean pocket. I began to panic and attempted to jerk free, which only brought my back in close contact with the wall.

"No … no…no…no darling! Your not going anywhere tonight!" he smiled, retrieving the item he was searching for. He grabbed my wrist tightly with the hand that had cupped my shoulder. I felt an unbelievably large shot of pain, spark through my hand, and blend into my forearm.

The pain was not that of the wound on my hand, but of the touch of a monster I felt as if he lord of the underworld was forcing me to be with him and to escort me down to the depths if I refused. Still holding my wrist and clutching a small in his other hand, he suffocated me once more. This time, with his lips. His tongue found the holds in my lip that he had mad, but hours ago.

He pulled back, "..you are now one of us," One of 'us'? What does he mean by that? "I've spilt your blood with but one touch…" Was he was indicating at the bite on the inside of my lip? My lip was now swollen on the interior. "Now! I shall make it 'official',"

Tom lifted is hand, gripping the handle painfully tight; The veins popped from his arm. I feared he would strike at me, but instead … he plunged the blade into his exposed arm. He cried out in agony, throwing his head back. Seeing the blood reminded me of previous events and I fought against my gag reflexes once again.

Tom turned his gaze back at me and brought my hand to his gashed limb. He closed his eyes and conveyed our wounds together. The two fluids flowed together. The pain as they did so, was unbearable so that tears formed and began to push down my cheeks.

"Tarra … welcome … to the unloving," What! What was he saying?! I continued to cry. My tears were now a result of my mixed emotions; Pain and Fear. Tom pulled out a white cloth. He yanked off the fabric Amber had put there to stop the bleeding and held it to his lips. He began to suck the juices from it. I had to look away. This was beginning to be too much.

When he was through, he wrapped the fresh cloth (well … I hope it was fresh) around my bloodied hand. He licked away the stray trickles of his blood, and did the same with another kerchief of identical shape and size. Why would he cover it up? … Ohh … I answered my own question. Probably didn't want any more temptations.

The blood instantly stained it red. He dragged my back to the cave and sat me down on the couch. His next move was highly unexpected. He pulled out a tiny silver cellphone and pushed it towards me. I grabbed it unsure, my fingers brushing slightly against his. They were cold, yet surprisingly soft.

"Since you are so …keen to escape. Tell your friends. Call the police. I don't care what you do. They will never believe you. Filthy human… You'll be locked away and I will be your only visitor. There to laugh at your pain," He stood up, leaving me lone on the hard sofa. "And if someone does believe you …" He leaned down close to my face, "You will be the first I come after. I wouldn't think of it as … hmm … 'revenge', (for lack of a better word). More like... a last meal!" He left the room with not one glance back.

I clutched the phone tightly. My eyes lingered on three of the ten little green numbers. I dialed them slowly, looking behind me as I did … afraid he may retract his offer and jump me. He was right. Who would believe me, besides those who already were witness? Two of which were trapped here (Amber and I) and the other barely conscious.

I brought the cold cellular to my ear.

"911! What's your emergency?"


	5. An Unforgettable Experience

I tossed the terribly torn paperback on my bed, and ran over, landing next to it, burying my face in the pillow. These nightmares were getting

worse as the days went by! This last one has done a real number on my

brain. The fact that this was the fourth night in a row, the same scene,

the same happenings, was extremely unsettling. Especially added with the

fact that it seemed SO real to me! Could these things actually be

happening, or was my imagination reeking havoc on my reality?

I lifted my head and looked over at the novel laying next to me.

'Malicious Massacres'. If you were to see this particular item in a library

or used book shop, you'd see it as a 'must read'. The spine was broken

and many a page had been 'dog eared' and creased.

Amber's theory is that these books are the cause of my nightmares.

She may be right. I've always loved stories of this nature. The

fierceness of the characters, the romanticizing of them. Just stories,

right? They've never affected me this way before, why now and what's with

the 'dreams' (if that's what they were)? These 'visions effected my

every thought. They gotta' stop! Maybe Amber's right. Maybe these books

are getting the better of me, and all this Vampire stuff was just a figment

of my imagination (a very vivid one). I was not in a velvet gown, nor an

old run down mansion. I wake up here, in my own bed! Just dreams. Then

why did my gut tell me different? Reality or fiction, no matter what it

is,… Mr. Thomas Payne still seemed suspicious. He didn't exactly give off

the 'hug me' vibe, not to me anyway. I'm sure Amber's opinion would

differ though. I've spent many nights dreaming of Payne. There had to be a

way to expose him for the monster he is, or.. the madd woman that I had

become.

"...then he appeared on the fair grounds, and carried me off!"

"Wow Tarra. Exciting, to say the least. Which book did you pull that

from?" Amber fastened her hair atop her head, then, cupping her hands under

the tap, she splashed cool water on her face.

"Why do I even bother to try telling you this?…" I peered over at

Amber from behind the shower curtain. "…What am I going to do about Tom?"

"What can you do? As long as he can control you just by looking at you

..." Amber smiled as she spied my reflection in the mirror. I knew she

wasn't referring to Tom's 'Vampire' powers of persuasion, but her choice

of words were startling just the same. Amber had no idea how right she was.

"Amber, I'm serious!"

"Well,... Then,... you could always…sleep with him. That's sure to put

the power back in your hands!" A suggestion given with her usual glib

attitude.

"AMBER!" My eyes widened at the braisin' way to which she just

blurted this out!

"What? It was just a suggestion!" Amber was holding back her laughter.

"Well if you like him so much,… Why don't you sleep with him!" I shot

back with a smirk.

"Hmm, ... Well hey, …Ya know…" she paused brushing her hair.

"I was kidding! Just kidding!" I wrapped a pink towel around my

dripping form and stepped out onto the bath mat. Amber laughed quietly to

herself as she exited the room, sure to have images dancing through her

mind.

"I'll see you later tonight." I acknowledge Amber's 'good bye' with

a nod, and turned back to my closet. I pulled out a fuchsia T, a pair of my

favourite low-rise jeans, and a black cropped sweater. Having now yanked my

clothes on, I sat down in front of my mirror to apply my make-up.

Foundation, some shadow, liner, lip gl - 'Hey, where's my-' I opened my

drawer, 'oh, there it is'. I parted my lips to apply my gloss, as I did

every day, but stopped short. My lip was bleeding! Dropping the tube to

the table top, I stood, leaning to the mirror for a closer look. There,

inside my lip, were two pierced holes. 'Now,…how could that be?' I

traced them with my tongue, 'Hmm, strange'. The query left my mind, and I

continued to prepare for work.



Taking a giant mouthful of my meatball sub, I stared blankly up at the

television. Do to my obscene work hours, I had to eat my late lunch at the

register. I wouldn't dare leave the counter, what with Penn on guard. If I

was even the tiniest bit late coming back from a break, there's no telling

what menial task she will put me to work on.

Tom hadn't reported to work just yet. 'Good!', maybe this was the

night he'd dropped off the face of the earth! His being late, as usual,

never seemed to effect his job security. Oh well, I was glad for the extra

time without him here. Plus, it gave me time to clean the storage room

without being stared at or,… possibly becoming his 'late lunch'!

I continued to eat my sub while I drank in the news. Finishing up my

meal, I started to lose interest in the lame report on 'Farmer Benson's

runaway llama's'. Crumpling my plastic wrap into a tiny ball with the palms

of my hands, I began to whack it around the counter before me. Not a very

rare form of amusement for me. I am very easily entertained.

"...In a strangely connected story;… An unknown woman was found badly

bruised and bleeding, on the side of the road just down from Benson Farms.

Seemingly suffering from a touch of amnesia, officials are looking for

anyone that may know this girl, or something that might shed some light on

this tragic crime…"

My eyes snapped from my homemade hockey game, back up to the tiny

screen just to the left of the security monitor. There was a picture of

Sarah! Looked like a drivers license photo, but it was definitely Sarah.

News of Sarah in this state would have, in a sick way, pleased me. It is

wrong to think such things, I know, but .. how was I to help it that my

alter ego took some enjoyment in her pain. "Shame on you Tara!' Given

the recent 'dreams' I'd just had, I was actually glad to hear that she

would be alright. Odd though, The fact that the daily 'Vic' was Sarah,

my dream, her being found all beaten… I'll have to call the info number

when my break comes 'round, let them know who she is. Nightmares aside,

I'd love to pin this on Tom! Not crazy to think that he'd had something

to do with this, was it?

Speak of the Devil! There he is, Tom. I kept my eyes glued to the

security monitor, watching him without directly 'watching him'. He

stepped through the sliding doors, by passing the office to clock in, and

headed my way. 'Oh god, oh god ...make yourself busy. Act busy!'

Wouldn't want him to know that I spent every waking hour (as well as, the

ones I slept through) contemplating his existence! Looking around, nothing

came to mind, it was too occupied by wondering how long it was going to take

him to reach the counter, and what would I say once he did. Staring dumbly

at my own fingers was what I come up with ('brilliant Tarra!').

Examining my hand became more interesting then I'd thought it would.

There were lots of little scratches, just traces of them actually. And,…

across the palm, there was a rather large cut? Practically healed, looked

like it had happened some time ago. 'When did I do that?'. 'Why had I

not noticed it before, or remember how I had gotten it in the first place?'

"Ouch,…sweet slice, Tarra… What happened?" I looked up to see Tom,

hovering by front of the counter. In my dream, he had been an unfriendly

python, squeezing the life out of me. Now, as he stood there, so casually,

he was just some guy. A co-worker. All the same, I was happy that a

barrier now separated us. Not the moat I'd wished was there- Nay,

'Continent'. A Continent would separate us more to my liking! But, the

counter is what I had. I said nothing. I couldn't answer him truthfully,

I didn't know the truth as to how I'd gotten the injury.

"Gibson. My ...dog... must've bit too hard when I was playing with

him." He smiled. Not that of which you would normally see, when you

spoke with Payne. This smile was playful, mysterious, and seductive all

rolled into one. I found myself staring at his lips. Nicely full,

exquisitely shaped. So luscious, so... so... Delicious! He licked his lips

twice over, which only enhanced them all the more.

"Doesn't much look like a dog bite. More like a small blade's cut."

I could feel his eyes on me. Had he read my mind? It seemed as if he

knew what I was thinking. I was too obvious, but I couldn't tear away

from them. The most perfect shade of pink…'What did he just say?'

A sudden and swift movement, found me unexpectedly sprawled across the

counter! Too fast to register just how it had happened, I'll I knew now

was that Tom was over me. Grabbing him firmly around the neck, my lips

enclosed his. Questions raced through my mind. I pushed them away, wanting

to get lost in this moment.



I bolted upright in my bed! 'No!' No more! I've got to shake

these dreams! This last one more disturbing then the others. Those were

nightmarish. Vampires, blood sucking, night terrors! But this one,… I

wasn't being chased, hunted down, Fed On! Tom wasn't some horrid monster,

just some guy, 'a co-worker', and I attacked him! I've had a crawling

dislike for this guy since the day we'd met. Vampire or not, I loathed

him! 'So why are you dreaming of kissing him, Tara?… and why were you

enjoying it so much?'

The sound of police sirens drifted through my window. This sound was

normally very soothing. This sound brought the line of safety closer. One

more criminal carried away. The thought that Tom would never be amongst

those, was frightening.

Heaving the layers of bedding from my body, I rose to my feet, and

walked to my window

A beautiful scene. The only one that pushed all my troubles to the back of my mind (if only for a moment). I sighed and forcefully pulled down the glass window encased in wood. My bed was calling me! My sanctuary, my haven, my shrine!! If I never had to leave my bed again, I wouldn't. But alas, a girls gotta' have a life.

I made a beeline to my bed, sufficating my body in the thicness of my comforter. I closed my eyes and prepared for my being to drift off into nothingness. I felt a sudden heat sensation in my upper arm, as I pulled the covers in tighter. I oepend my eyes and examined the wall across from me. I had a feeling I was not going to get back to sleep. I rolled over abruptly. The same 'stone' feeling came over me.

I was gazing (once again) into the eyes of a murderer! There, in my chair, paralell to the wall, I could see two piercing red eyes. I already knew he was a vampire, so he and I both knew, there was no use in hiding their original colour. His eyes held not even a glint of brown in them anymore.

I yanked my sheets up and over my quaking body, leaning hard against the headboard. Should I scream? Well ... I could, but ... who would hear me? There was no use in calling Amber. I knew he could make himself unknown to non-beleivers, so there's no doubt in my mind that he'd do it again. Who even knew, how much danger she was in, even being in the house.

Tom snickers and stood up straight. Before I had a chance to do anything, he was at my side. I shivered, as a gust of wind circled me, grounding itself into my bare legs. I moved slowly from the bed, towards the door. He duplicated this, taking the same steps I had, in my direction. He then stopped directly before me.

I abandoned my cotton sheets and pulled on a nearby sweater, cloaking my naked arms, shoulders and neck.

"Tarra ...my angel," he flung his arm out at me. "I assumed you know why I'm here," I shook my head, still shaking, as he close in. "No? .. hmmm ... well, let me give you a small recap. Well .. no, I lied. More like a ...command! I've come for what is mine!"

I eyed him nervously as he came closer still.

"And that would be?" I backed up against a wall. There was no where else to go. He snatched up my wrist and motioned towards my palm. He brushed away runnaway hairs from my face, and leaned in. Though suspending most of his weight with his arm, the remainder of it pinned me to the wall... my barriro, keeping my from escaping his clutches.

"Don't play coy with me?" I eyed his fangs as he spoke. " I actually, was also wondering about that kiss," Kiss? What kiss? ... Oh my god! Does he mean ... !! That was for real!??! Was I actually starting to like him? There was no proof that any of those unfortunate events had occured. As far as I knew, they had all been dreams.

I knew that had to be what was going on now. Nothing that happened here would affect my real life. Nothing more than a dream.

Tom smiled at me and pushed himself off from the wall. This allowed him to total use of both hands. He stopped them on my shoulderes. What was he going to do? My shoulders were bare once more as the swater was lifted. Hmm ... it's just a dream, Tarra. Just a dream. ... I'mma' have a little fun with this!

I remained motionless.

"May I?" he whispered in my ear. I responded with a grin, moving my blonde locks from my neck, setting them to rest on my back. A look of ravenous hunger appeared on Tom's face.

"Go ahead ... 'Bite Me'!"

The stare I received, was an obvious sign that he had wanted to for so long. It was like I could read his thoughts. Like I could see what he was thinking, just through the expression on his gorgeous face.

He grasped my neck with a taloned hand and my wasit with the other. I closed my eyes. He plunged his fangs deep within my skin. I let out a loud moan. The pain was tremendous, but I let him continue.

I soon felt very faint and light-headed. Tom extracted his teeth, his eyes still closed, as he savoured the taste of my blood in his mouth. I could feel the warm liquid on my neck and colourbone. I glanced down, catching a glimpse of the red fluid pouring out the two wounds, like water from a running faucet.

Tom opened his eyes long enough to direct his tongue to the great stream. His lashed brushed the skin beneath his eyes once more, as he closed them tightly, sopping up the scarlet, a look of pure pleasure on his face.

This left a bloody smear across my shoulder and neckline.

"Satisfied?" I asked him ... It hurt to speak. I tried to ignore the pain. Tom licked the liquid from the corner of his mout and opened his eyes. It was painful, and I still held great fear for this man. But ... It was most definatly an 'unforgettable' experience. Amoungst the pain, there was something else, surging through me.

He smiled once more and kissed a small patch of skin on my now throbbing throat. I could feel the wetness of his tongue as he slurped up the excess of his meal that I provided, lingering there on my skin.

I looked over at him, as if to say, 'Now what!?'.

"I've finally recieved what I need from you. Now all that's let, is to wait!"

The wind picked up and whooshed through my open window. I shivered in the cool breeze. Tom flew off, carried by the wind, out my my house. Thank god! I could wake up, and none of these events will have happened.


	6. Unhappily Imortal

There he was, as he usually was. Standing alone outside the Mart. The difference this evening was that he was early. I'd always managed to slip into work before his arrival (not a difficult task considering he seemed to waltz in when ever he pleased). No doubt in my mind that this was going to be a rough shift for me tonight. Was he to play his innocent, 'regular guy', game on me again? Which, I was now convinced that that is what it was; a game to him. He was the cat. I, his helpless mouse.

I pulled into an empty spot, in the back of the lot. In no hurry to get inside, I sluggishly step out of the car. Amber followed my action from the passenger's side of the vehicle, closing the door behind her. She looked over at Tom, leaning there 'oh so' casually against the front wall.

Flashing me a smile and a wink over the roof of the car, she let out a small 'Mmm'. I wanted to scream! She truly had no idea of the evil that lay under that tantalizing exterior. I said nothing; I wasn't even able to muster a fake smile to return to her. I had my proof, but I was certain that Amber still wouldn't see it (Tom would make sure of that). All she'd see was that her best friend had lost her mind, and was now physically harming herself to justify the stories. She'd have me committed for sure!

Amber came around the car to my side and gave me a giant hug,

"Lighten up a little. There are worse things then a Hot co-worker." She whispered this in my ear before sliding into the driver's seat. She gave a wave, as the car sped off and out of the parking lot. Ya, sure there are, and I'm living them! I stood there for a few minutes, staring at the pavement before me. What was I doing, Going to work with a Vampire? It was like this was a normal action. What else was I to do? Taking a deep breath, I turn and head towards the doors. Life goes on(at least, for now).

I couldn't avoid it, I'd have to go right passed him to get in. That walk felt like the last mile on death row! I noticed now, that he hadn't been standing there alone as I had thought. Sarah was there, standing

right next to him, and looking as bright as ever! Well, she sure made a quick recovery! Tom's arm was laid loosely around her shoulders. They were both engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Filthy habit. One (if the only) of

Sarah's flaws. As perfect as she seemed, it was a comfort to know that she'd look old and withered before her time, probably cancer ridden as well. This is what I told myself.

She held a lit cigarette between her fingers. I could feel Tom's eyes on me, before turning briefly towards Sarah. She handed him the cig, he took a small puff, then handed it back. His stare returning to me . Tom smokes? I hadn't noticed him doing that before?

As I reached the door, I lifted my head and looked over at him as I grasped for the handle. His eyes met with mine. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to look away. Tom then tightened his arm around Sarah. She smiled and tucked herself in close, burying her face in the mass of blond dreads that cascaded over his shoulder. Tom smirked, responding to the expression on my face as she did this. I rolled my eyes and turned my head away as I went through the door. Jealous? Me?! Nah … Well … It couldn't be. Why would I have feelings for someone (or something) - who was only after me for my vital fluids?

Tucking myself away in the back room, with a book (I hadn't intended to read), and my cell phone at hand, I squatted down in a small arm chair. I didn't really plan on reading, just trying to retain some semblance of normality. Honestly, I was just hiding. The star of my shift had been rough. Tom went about, what ever it is that Penn paid him for. There were no connotations, no lusty kisses on the counter, but the lack of

happenings was disconcerting. I don't know what I had expected to happen, but 'nothing' wasn't it.

I made sure that I locked both doors as I came in as a little insurance that I would not be accosted at work again! My flip-flopping thoughts of Tom in no way diluted my fear of him. I'd seen what he was capable of. Knowing, for certain, that all that had taken place was my new reality, sent the tears back. 'Tarra, toughen up! You need a plan', but what? For starters, I would be sure to stay clear of one Thomas Payne! I'll quit! That's it! That's what I'll do, and… I'll move

Absent mindedly, my fingers found the two punctures on my neck. They had already begun to heal over. Much too quickly for my liking! Wounds like these would normally take days to get to the stage that they were at now! What was going on?

I flipped open my cell phone and glanced down at the time. My break would be over soon, and this would no doubt be the first place Penn would come looking for me. Straightening my legs, I prepared to stand. A sharp, and unexpected knock on the door caught me off guard. I stumbled back a bit, knocking over some boxes. I stepped over to it. Pausing, I leaned my back against it. Tom! My first thought, but it could just be Penn. Cutting a few minutes off my break is not unusual for her. The knock came again, this time with more haste. Regardless of who it was, I'd have to open up eventually. Reluctantly, I slid the rusty lock to the side.

The door flung open and within seconds, I was pushed backwards into the room! Staggering again, I fell back to where I had just previously sat. The door closing shut once more. My heart was racing. I stared up at the new addition to the cramped storage room. 'Bill!?', Tom's brother.

I'll admit, there was relief in seeing him here (as apposed to Tom), but being rushed by yet another 'Fanged Fury', was frightening!

"I have to speak with you!…" Bill's fangs were bared and he spoke in an urgent hush. The words almost hissed out as he spoke. He'd looked as though he had just escaped the clutches of a starving animal, sporting a multitude of scratches. His mane of hair, tamed. Brushed back from his pale but perfect face, and hanging long against his back. A silk ribbon holding it in place.

Bill knelt down in front of me, raising his hands towards me. Instinctively, leaned away.

"Trust me! I won't harm you." He shook his head reassuringly. Again, I believed him. Scared stiff by 'what' he was, I found comfort in 'who' he was. He pulled out a small vial of dark green liquid, his other hand clasped the side of my neck. With his thumb, he tilted my head to the side, exposing the markings."… I tried to do this long ago with Tom, but he was too far along and he fought it." I know my expression was one of confusion, I could feel my brow furrow.

"Too far along...? What do you mean?" My question went unanswered. Bill snaked a hand through my hair, combing it back from the punctures. With a flick from long nail, he uncorked the vile. Placing a finger over

the tiny opening, he inverted it, coaxing the thick substance to the tube's mouth. The aroma, faint at first, was appalling! "What ...is that, stuff?" I'd kept my head at the angle in which Bill had directed, and now nervously eyed the small dollop of tar at the tip of his finger.

"Kialbay Hittayed,…'Black Night'. The only known substance to slow down the process..." Obtaining what he had needed, he placed the cork back and slid the vile into a pocket.

"Process? What process?…" Bill traced a cool finger over the bite. Then, there was a sharp prick, "Ouch!, Hey -" Bill had re-opened my wounds with the razor like edge of this nail, and was now dabbing that 'goo' into the holes!

"Sorry." I watched him in silence while he caressed the 'Kialbay' into my skin, as if it were 'Vapour Rub'. Much fairer then Tom, almost translucent, -but Beautiful all the same. The pain came, slowly at first, then in harsh waves. An ear-splitting scream filled the air. Bill's lips were pursed, so this only left me to blame for it. I don't believe had never screamed so loudly in my life! Much like that night Tom had forced his

blood into me. The agony shot through my body, but here was no pleasure masking this pain. The room was spinning, my eyes glazed, I felt as though I would start to convulse if it did not let up!

Bill pressed his hand to the scalding wound, his other, around my waist in an attempt to hold me

still. My screams turning to whimpers, as finally my discomfort waned. Then all was quiet.

"Forgive me for the tribulation, but… its the only way."

"What was that? What did you just do?" I weakly demanded, breathing heavily.

"Tarra! You had been infected. A result of Tom's selfishness! You have no choice now as to what you will become, but you do have a choice as to how to live your 'new' life. You needn't be tortured, there is a way to exist somewhat peacefully."

"What?! Wha - " His eyes averting mine, he was still kneeling front of me as he tried to explain.

"Tom refused my help, and now… it's just too late for him. The Kialbay will cut down your hunger, but, I warn you, this will not last forever. You will need blood, it is the sustenance of our curse. A fact that can not be fought and won,… But cravings can be controlled... to some extent…" Bill paused, looking down at the palm of his hand, then closing it tightly, as if to hide what he saw there. It was then that he looked up into my eyes,

"I'm sorry my brother has done this to you. And, I am sorry for what I am about to ask of you… Please,… don't be angry with him. He truly doesn't realize what he's doing."

Although Bill spoke clearly, I still felt dazed by his words. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Had he cured me, or just prolonged the inevitable? Much like a diabetic taking insulin, would I have to subject myself to what I had just gone through on a regular basis? I don't think I could bare that! If I didn't, would I become like Tom? Regardless, was I fated to be, … a Vampire?

I woke up coming face to face with a bloody pillow. The madness had not yet started, but who knew when it would. I was nothing more than a ticking bomb now. It was only a matter of time before it began. I lifted my cheek from the bloody mass of fabric and feathers. The blood seemed to be trailing from my mouth.

Though I was now a vampire and would have to get used to this sigh, it was still all too alarming. I escaped to the bathroom resting my bruised throat on the porcelain edge, hanging my face into the bowl of the sink. I spewed out any food of which happened to be left in my stomach. As I did so I heard a small 'clunk'. Two actually! I opened my eyes. Amongst my stomach's 'Picasso', I glimpsed two white objects. I washed what I could of the mess down the drain, so I could better see my discovery. My teeth! ( That explains the blood ). I picked them up and set them on the vanity.

Turning away and into the mirror, I pulled my lip up to examine my mouth. My gums were red and gleaming. Beneath them (...where a pair of normal chompers, once were...) ... fangs. Long, white, sharp, ... deadly!

I scowered the room for the tiny vial Bill had given me previously. Searching sweaters and coats, turning out jean pockets, etc. I remember Bill saying the effects were immediate, lasting up to at least 24 hours.

When I thought I had checked the whole room, double over I spied somewhere that I knew I hadn't looked. I didn't remember putting anything there thought. I knelt down on the dusty floor, inches from my bed.

With both hands, I felt around underneath for unevenness in the wood. My fingers soon ran roughly over the grainy floorboards. I lifted the sheets, hanging over my arms, acting like a wall, to better visualize my task. Using a rusty, old nail (stored next to the bed post), I began to jab at the edges of the loose plank.

The nail made many new holes and dents in the flooring, until it finally cracked down between the boards. I lifted them up, revealing the hollowed out storage space beneath. Bubble gum (from Easter), shaped like 'eggs'; Money, rolled together with a rubber band, tinged a yellowish brown. Dust bunnies galore. I stashed everything here.

I plowed through the mess with a shaking hand. The small, smooth bottle-like item, filled my palm as I lifted it. I jammed the wood back into place, covering it back up with the bed spread. My fingers remained enclosed, tightly around the flimsy vial. It was as if the slightest wrong movement, would break it, spilling its contents everywhere.

The cork was in the mouth snuggly, as to not let anything escape. Bleeding through the holes, was a dark liquid. Kialbay!

A familiar and most sudden jolt of pain filled my ears. Like the sound of a thousand killer bee's, eyeing my ear lobe, as a place to firmly plant their behinds. As if the noise wasn't enough!

I screamed. My hand grew pale as the colour seeped out of my pores, in the form of blood; Creating many knew wounds. Amongst the painful buzzing, I heard a small tinkling and a crash. I threw my eyes towards the floor. NO!! Rage game over me.

I slammed down to the sodden floor, slurping up the liquid, pouring from the slashed vial and the now unattached, un-corked mouth. The dark fluid quickly evaporated and I was left with my tongue on the dusty floor. I began to panic. Without that potion … I could seriously hurt someone. I hung my head down to the ground – my hands outstretched keeping me from hitting the surface. I looked over at my hands. My finger nails were twice the size their original length. What is happening?

I knew exactly what I would become, but … how I got that way… I would have to find out the hard way. I've got to get out of here. But wait! What about Amber? Should I tell her of my curse? No, she'd never believe me. My only hope is to get away. And soon!

I ripped through my drawers for something to clothe my body: A thick, black sweater with a hood, over top of my silk, white pajamas. I exchanged my shorts for a pair of jeans. Down the stairs I flew nothing in hand to drag me down. I paused at the terra firma of the steps to sit and pull on my sneakers. I was interrupted by the sound of little paws running towards me, and the tinkling of bells with every step.

Gibb marched up to my, collar in his teeth and set it down by me on the stairs. I've no idea what good this collar really does for Gibson, since he's only going to rip it off. Gibb would constantly run to me with his teeth planted into the leather strap and show me his newest accomplishment of the day. Removing this collar brought great joy to my puppy, so he felt the need to show off his efforts to me, not realizing I'd only put it back on. Today I had no time. My own version of a arctic bear in miniature.

I tightened my laces around my feet and took to my feet. Gibb stopped jumping around my feet and picked up a slobbery ball from the floor nearby. I could never acquire in teaching him how to fetch, or roll over, bringing me to the conclusion that he was not a show dog, but there just to be a friend. One thing Gibson did know though was when something was up.

Neither I, nor Amber could resist his adorable form and always ended up late for appointments, interviews, parties, stopping to play with him until he'd had enough of us. Gibb dropped the ball and got up on two. His height on his hind legs only barely reached my knee-caps. He pawed at my leg playfully.

"Sorry baby, not now." He sat back down. I avoided his glare and trotted off to the door. I could here his pathetic whimper behind me as I scooted out the small gap onto my front step. The last thing I saw was the big sad eyes of my precious doggy as I closed it tight. Probably the last he will ever see of me…as a human.

The door creaked open and I could see Bill's beautiful eyes through the flimsy gap. He flung the door open and pulled me in. He did this so quickly I had no time to think and was briefly clipped against Bill's chest. Tonight he seemed surprisingly cold. His t-shirt clung to him just so, as if he was dripping in something. I glanced down at the arm that still hugged me close to him as he closed the door gently and quietly. Blood streaked down in three massive strokes – A bloody dagger sheathed in his pocket.

"Tarra, this is no place for a young maiden… especially you… on a night such as this. Why have you come?," He threw a worried look over his shoulder and then continued to stare within my eyes. It was so intense I felt I should look away.

"I came for the … Kialbay… I dropped it. By accident William I swear. I didn't mean to … What do I do? I don't have much longer. What's going to happen to me?" I began to cry. The tears ran thick and heavy down my cheeks onto my sweater. He continued to stare at me. I looked up, not being able to face his gaze, ending up looking at his lips. They were …they were … shining, and, … dark.

I felt a great attraction to him. I didn't know what it was or how it came to be but it was scaring me. Bill glanced down at the stony floor, as if in deep thought. As he stood there, … silent. I couldn't help but wonder. Why was he being so kind to me? I licked my lips. They were lonely. How could I help it. I lunged at him, lifting his head in my hands, and leaned in. Our lips locked. My body tingled as I pulled away.

Bill stared up at me. A painful jolt shot up my spine. It came to me like a bullet from a gun. Kialbay! His lips. The dark, green colour. He had been drinking the potion. My lips were now moist. A thick liquid ran over them. I quickly revived myself with a swipe of my tongue, clearing it from my mouth. It was only a taste, but I was hoping it'd last. … For now.

"I'm sorry … I I … it was involuntary. It just happened." He glared at me.

"As you may have guessed, this potion is not of high supply. It takes a decade to create the perfect pot, and only then may you drink it. The effects of this drink varies among the drinker. You, in this case, have taken to the urge of fulfilling your cravings,"

"...What does that mean?" I licked my lips again, moistening them with yet another layer of saliva.

"Blood is your calling now. Human, Animal... Beast – Makes no difference to us. What we long for is blood. The blood of the living. Without which we have nothing. Our existence will become scarce... But … we will not die. We search the world until we are satisfied. Some, will stop at nothing for blood. Some, will do the same to cease from gaining this blood in drinking the Kialbay…." He paused in his speech to check his back once more, then continued to speak, glaring around the empty chamber. "You … are one of those people. I fear, that you are more than just a vampire. Worse, much worse …"

"I…I don't understand,"

"Tarra, tell me, do you know about the history of us vampires?" I shook my head. "We are masters of seduction. A vampire will go to any lengths to get their fill. When they cannot retract the vital fluids they need ...'Willingly'… Force is a second best option. The result … generally … murder"

I shook my head. Refusing to believe this. Lies! That's what they were 'LIES'. It can't be true. It cant! I backed away from him.

"Tarra … I fear that if you don't find some Kialbay and soon …" He brought up a sharp razor-like finger nail and sliced the air across his neck before him. I gasped.

"Where can I find some! You've got to tell me where.. please!" I screamed.

"There is only one other who may be able to help. But … I warn you …He is not one of us. Their may be a price to pay… a very painful admission…"

"Well … who is it?!"

"Nicholas S'dtrawsser!!"


	7. A Dangerous Journey

I chanced a glace at Bill. His face was emotionless as he kept his vision fixed ahead of him. Taking a deep breath, I continued down the cobblestone pathway close by his side. Something about him was comforting, but the stained blade that peeked out from his pocket, the blood down his arm (their reasons for being, still unknown to me), was not. Bill was a vampire. There was denying that, but I unexplainably felt safer in his presence. Realizing I was still gawking, I gave my head a subtle shake, and placed my sights back on the path. 'You need to focus Tara, Focus!'. Bill hadn't seemed to notice my stolen glances. He knew, I'm sure he did, although he said nothing. His pace suddenly stilled. I had unconsciously been staring again, and when he stopped, I stopped.

Several yards before us stood a grand, all be it decrepit, mansion. The whole house appeared to be on somewhat of a slant. Windows smashed, others cracked. Most of it's paint pealed and worn. Still, it was an impressive sight. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the horribly misshapen building.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" I was half hoping his answer would be 'No'. Bill had been acting oddly since I had arrived. Coupled with his stern tone when he spoke of what was possibly to be my new future,… All I wanted to do was get the hell out of here! But what then would I do about the Kialbay? I hadn't yet experience a full blown hunger. My actions toward Bill earlier frightened me. It was if I had lost control of myself. My stay from that madness could be up at any moment! I waited in silence for a response but a moment.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to face the man that killed my parents,…" Staring over at him in horror, I wonder, 'what would he do? Would he attack him? Kill him, right there in front of me?'. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when the two finally did meet.

"…but I'd better stay away." Would Nicholas remember him? My heart beat faster at the thought of possible happenings. Bill gave me a gentle nudge forward, encouraging me to go the rest of the way on my own.

There were steps leading up to the rickety porch. Extremely steep, giant chunks had fallen away from the edges and were lying in decaying piles to either side. As old as this place seemed, it was still fairly sturdy. The double front doors however, were just barely hanging on by a couple of strained hinges. Had they just fallen to decay as well? I stepped up, slowly I approached the entrance. No, the splits in the wood were fresh. 'What had happened?' Someone had been here not too long before my arrival. Swallowing my fear, I snuck inside. It was dark, dank smelling. Like old damp upholstery. Surely no one still lived here? The feeling in here was,… 'wrong'. I didn't like it.

"Are you ready to do this?" I jumped, clutching my heart (which now felt as if it was trying to escape my chest!). Bill had eased up behind me, then came to my side. 'I hadn't even heard him!'. He was just 'there'! He'd drawn the same bloody dagger that once occupied his waistband.

"What's that for?" This was rhetorical of course, I knew the answer.

"Just a precaution…" he spoke calmly, "…Come on. Our time is short." Bill snatched my hand from where it lay limp at my side. His grip was tight, so tight I could feel the sharpness of his nails almost pierce my skin! Bill's grip did not let up as we hurried throughout the house. Suddenly, we stopped in a dimly lit hallway on the second level. The bleak light radiated from an oil lamp style wall sconce. With a simple wave of his hand, Bill extinguished it's glow, leaving us again in the darkness. Although my eyes could not register this through the darkness, I knew Bill's eyes were on me. I could feel them.

He released my hand then and stepped back from me. I could hear rustling about, I'd figured Bill was searching for something (Kialbay maybe?). Insecurity crept it's way into my mind. Bill's grip had been verging on painful, but it was oddly reassuring as well. With that now gone, I backed myself up against the nearest wall and waited for a queue from Bill.

Slowly, my eyes were beginning to focus slightly. Nothing was clear, but edges started to appear. The doorframe, nearby furniture. Even partial sight gave me some comfort, … briefly. A sudden coolness washed over my body, I now felt frozen where I stood. Just as suddenly, a vague outline of Bill's face appeared before me. Closer he came, leaning towards me. 'Bill,… what's going on?' I didn't speak, my mind was ringing alarms, but I didn't speak. 'What was he doing?' This moment was beginning to feel like that night that Tom … - I was backed against the wall as far as possible, there was no further retreat. A hot flash now surged through me. Perspiration moistened my skin. It was Bill, he had been the reason for my rapidly changing temperature! He licked his lips. I knew this look, although I never seen it cross Bill's face before! His tongue then lightly traced over my neck. 'No, this wasn't happening! Not Bill.' The Kialbay ... Bill's… It was wearing off!

"Help!" The whisper I meant to exit my parted lips as a shout, was barely heard.

"Help!" I attempted a second time, this time slightly more audible. 'Bill…BILL! Please no!' I knew he could hear my thoughts, I hoped that he was listening! Closing my eyes tight I tried to brace myself. But it was only his breath that I felt. His pause, had it meant he'd heard me? His breathing was laboured. A palm held against either side of my jaw, he snaked his slender fingers through the golden locks of my hair.

Despite Bill's fervent belief that a Vampire needent kill to survive, despite his attempts to control his hunger, at this point there was no awakening him to what he was doing. He had weaned himself off human blood as long as his body would allow, but now ... there was no stopping it. The demon in Bill would win over.

My silent screams were not loud enough to lend me a reprieve. The smoothness of his ivory fangs brushed my jugular. Then, it came. The piercing pain as he penetrated. I cried out! His hold tightened as his teeth found their way into my flesh. That familiar fainting sensation filled me. My head felt light, my arms heavy. Bill's lips remaining firmly sealed around the wounds he'd created, draining me as he fed. Together, we melted down the wall to the floor.

Light bathed the empty hall, and I was quickly pulled to me feet. A tiny old man with a lantern held aloft in his hand, stood at the top of the stair. Hobbling towards us cautiously, keeping himself in the shadows created by the flame.

"You are trespassing on private property! Why have you entered my home?! You've no business here, you are not welcome! GET OUT! Leave Now!" His voice strained, his displeasure directed at me as I stood there. Apparently, now alone! Bill had disappeared! He'd left me? My blood flowed freely from my neck and over my chest. Glancing down, my shirt now heavy having absorbed my fluid, was soaked through. The man took a step back at the sight of my bloodied body. Everything began to spin, and I felt as if I was falling in slow motion. But the ground did not come. A gentle pressure was applied in the small of my back, preventing my collapse. Weakly, I looked up. A glint of gold light stung my eyes. Those lips, just as luscious as ever, and bright red. Tom!

"You?!…" The man spoke up. "…YOU!" He pointed a gnarled finger towards Tom.

"Me,… ME!…" Tom mocked as he steadied me back on my feet. "…I'm surprised you remember me, old man!" Tom smiled. He was calm and collected. In control as always. I could fully see the elderly man now. Dropping my jaw at the sight of him, his left side scarred and disfigured!

Hands from out of the darkness, grabbed me and pulled me back. Out of Tom's hold, away from this scene. Surprisingly to me, Tom had allowed this.

"Forgive me. My body was not my own! I did not realize what I was doing!" His whisper pleaded in my ear. His hand clamped over my neck in an attempt to slow the serge. 'His body was not his own?' What exactly had he meant by this?

The man staggered forwards, waving the lantern around as if this would ward Tom off. Tom sidestepped the rays, landing him in shadows again.

"My Wife!…You, you killed her!…" he thundered. It surprised me that such a little man, could produce so much volume.

"Did I now…" replied Tom, polishing his teeth with his tongue.

"..and ...and my children!…" he ranted.

"Nick, Nick, Nick… that was a sacrifice I'm sure you were willing to make…" Tom smirked, slowly ascending towards his accuser. "… Can you honestly say that you are without fault here? Santessa Valeeah Rimaldav, name ring a bell?…" Tom's tone now changed, his emotion rising. S'dtrawsser was visible frightened now.

"My mother!... Now, our time of play is over. I should have killed you all those years ago. Judging by the shape you're in, killing you now would be doing you a kindness."

"Baby brother,…" Tom address Bill over his should, his eyes fastened on the cowering slayer.

"…Would you care to join me in the taste of sweet revenge?…" Tom looked to us then. 'He's been doing a lot more then tasting!' I thought to myself as my neck continued to throb.

"…Or have you had your fill? The young maiden feels you have. Your first feed in… how long has it been now? I must say, you do me proud William. More so if you'd find your own. SHE, is Mine!"

S'dtrawsser had taken this opportunity to back down a few of the stairs. Hoping to go unnoticed long enough to get a head start on a retreat. He'd not be so lucky. Swifter then sight could catch, Tom reached over the rail and snatched the old man off his feet.

Bill wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me back into the darkness and down the hall. I wasn't sure who I could trust anymore. What if Bill had another 'episode'? What then? I could make out another stairwell ahead. Narrow, but still a possible way out. We stopped in a corner at it's end.

"What are you doing?" I want to get out of here! Bill stared past me to the man and his brother.

"Watching!" He answered. I was horrified! Not feeling entirely safe with Bill now, he was still my best bet. I don't want to see what undoubtedly was going to happen!

Tom voice boomed! He gripped the man's shoulder tightly.

"You shall rot in the depths of hell where you belong! The pain I cause you will far surpass that of which you have inflicted upon my family!" Bill's eyes gleamed red. His own anger and hatred welling up. I couldn't help but wonder what all was going through his mind. Had he wanted to join his brother? I dare not ask, I dare not speak!

His trance broken, Bill's focus returned to my, - our escape. So weak at this point, he had been practically dragging me. Faced with the stairs, Bill swept me up in his arms and whisked me down them.

Now out of that retched house, we stood in it's yard. Horrific as all that was, more frightening still was the returning thought of my 'change'. I had lost copious amounts of blood. Dizzied and scared, I clung to Bill with what strength I had left.

"What about the Kialbay?!…" Bill looked back to the house in contemplation. Our being here was for that one crucial purpose! Bill's break from his resolve had proven that he had needed just as much as I. Without the elixir, how long did I have until I snap?! More so, how long until Bill craved again, and would I be his fulfillment?!

"…Bill, in there… . you -"

"I know, … " Bill looked into my eyes, as he always did when he spoke to me, but this time it was different. His eyes held regret, but under that, a thread of last hope.

"…I'd wished that it wouldn't come to this so soon. I was hoping this could be avoided, but you may not last… " The knife Bill had carried, as precaution, was tightly clasped in his hand. With his other, he now held mine, turning my palm upward. Slowly, reluctantly, he brought the blade to my wrist. 'What was he saying?'

"A vampire who finds themselves unable to perform their duty to their body, unable to drink the blood of another, has only one choice…" The bond connecting our eyes snapped, and Bill cast his face downward.

"…You mean … my blood? You want me to drink … my own blood!" Was this what Bill himself had been doing to sustain existence? The cuts, all the blood! Past visions of him flashed through my mind. Things he'd tried to hide, made sense now. Bill wouldn't meet my stare.

"no,…I…" No more pain. I couldn't take it!

"Please believe me when I say that I would never deliberately harm you! This will hurt at first, that will pass but for now it is necessary!

"I can't do it. I ..I cant! There must… be some other way…" I could hear my own voice trailing. Too drained to want to speak, but needing to. "… something…else to…". 'Something else. Isn't there something else to withstand the cravings?'

"I'm sorry, but this – " My knees buckled, Again, Bill's arms held me.

"Tarra, Hold on to me…Come On!" I clasped my fists around the fabric of his shirt, and tried to lock my legs into supporting myself. With one quick motion, Bill brought the blade across his own wrist! Instantly, his porcelain flesh was washed in rich, crimson. 'Oh no! Bill, what are you doing?!'

"Drink!" He held his arm up to me.

"n…no…"

"DRINK!" I hadn't wanted to, but before realized it, I was on him! My eyes shut tight. Like a leach, I greedily binged on Bill's blood. My heart began to race! I could feel my strength returning. Just then, Bill pulled his arm away! I wanted more! I could still taste the heavenly fluid as the last swallow flowed down my throat. Liking at my lips, I savoured the traces that were there. When I finally opened my eyes, Bill was staring back at me.

"I, I'm sorry…I …It was like,…like I had no control…" I could not believe I had just done that. I was becoming fully Vampire. Soon, there would be nothing of my human self remaining.

"Hmm, yes well… Let us find some of that elixir." Bill attempted a smile, but it was weak.

My neck ached still as Bill and I finally reached safety. Not necessarily 'safe' was the feeling I felt being back at Bill's dwelling, but it did come as an unexpected comfort as he escorted me in. Being here seemed more and more like home every time I stepped foot through it's doors. Bill guided me to the same grand sofa that he had laid me on the first night I was brought here. I swayed under his guidance, and tumbled onto the seat provided for me. I began to feel dizzy again, like having a hangover, except, there had been no alcohol to mask tonight's events.

"It is understandable that you'd be afraid of pain. That is a human trait. As a Vampire, this fear will soon fade. I also was afraid, at first. Tom, when needed, provided me with his blood…when I seemed to be falling short…" Tom did what? So, there is some good in him. "…What my dear brother had done for me, I have done the same for you. It's the least I can do."

He eyed me then. His eyes landing and pausing on several places of my body. I couldn't read his intent. It was like he was taking mental measurements. Either that,… or very unsubtly giving me the once over.

"Wait here! I will be gone but only a moment." I waited. Leaning back into the rich velvet, I noticed that the blood (my blood) that had soaked my clothing was now seeping out and into the fabric of the sofa. Quickly, I sit back up. Bill re-entered the room, in each hand, a glass of deep red liquid. He held one out before me.

"Thank you!" I examined the substance carefully. Cautiously dipping into it with my newly tallond digit, I twirled the warm liquid about my finger.

"Rat blood ..." Bill presented me with the answer to my unspoken question. The key word in my hears was 'blood'. With no hesitation, I downed my glass. The taste didn't at all compare to Bill's blood! Nor would it ever replicate it, but it would keep me calm, suiting it's purpose well enough. Smiling, Bill held out his hand to me.

"Come." He had mentioned before that fear, is a 'human trait'. I felt this emotion still, but I took his hand, rose up, and followed his lead.

Bill lead me to a small body of water. It was a pond. Just like one in my…dream. The one in which Tom had kissed me (bit me) for the first time by it's edge. But that hadn't been a dream, had it. This was the same pond! After all I had been through, this should not be surprising. Not that I felt 'surprise', more like… De je vous.

Bill released my hand. I watched him as he removed the long coat that cloaked his body. He bent slightly, and laid it over an old knurled stump. He turned then, and pointed off into the distance.

"You see that tree over there? That's where I will be. Forgive me for the invasion of your privacy, but I dare not leave you out here alone. It would be far too dangerous…" Bill spoke in his usual soft tone, as if he was speaking to a child or wooing a small animal. "…I know this is probably nothing you're used to, but at least you'll be able to clean off. I'll keep a lookout." He spun around on his heel and began his walk over to the specified tree. I waited until he was seated comfortably at it's roots before I moved.

Trying to ignore that he was still nearby, I began to undress. The only light was from the crescent moon above me. The stars were of little supply tonight, only dazzling the midnight sky in patches here and there. Slowly, I began removing my bottoms, peeling the damp denim from my legs. I fumbled with the few buttons at the neckline of my sweater, then realized that there were none. They must have popped off when… I didn't want to recall that memory. I pushed it away. My blood was thick across my front. I was careful to stretch it out as far as I was able so that it wouldn't rub against my face as I pulled it over my head. Stealing a quick look over at Bill. He held his head in his hands, he was not facing my way. Providing me with the opportunity to slip into the shimmering water without being seen. Not once taking my eyes from my shifting surroundings, I washed. It certainly wasn't the clean, purified water I was used to, but it felt good to relieve my body of all the blood. William's as well as my own. I swam the length of the pond twice over, then waded over to the edge. Grabbing two handfuls of grassy earth, I glanced again to where Bill kept watch. Heaving myself up and out of the water, I snatched up the trench coat, and pulled it on. No sooner had I wrapped it around my dipping body, Bill was back. My soiled things in his hand. Slightly embarrassed, I took them from him and cradled the wad of clothing to me.

Again, we made the trek back in silence. Bill neither looked or spoke to me, nor did I have the comfort of his hand. I had washed, but Bill still hadn't the chance to do the same for himself. Although now healed, blood still remained over most of his lower arm and hand. Something in me wanted to snap! I felt the need to trace the blood to its source, re-open the flesh - I fought against it, managing to bury the demon back in side of me. Score one for me, but next time…who knew what I would do.

'Home', once more. Bill left me standing alone in the great room. Before my nerves got themselves in a bother, He returned. His arms draped in a black garment. He lifted it up, the fabric tumbled down revealing its full length. It was a simple yet elegant gown.

"It belonged to my mother ..." Bill almost choked on his words, but then regaining his composure he spoke again, "…It is all I can offer for you to cover yourself until I can clean your garments." This mustn't have been easy , his offer was generous.

"It's lovely. Thank you… Thank you for all that you've done." He gave a nod, and smiled. I wasn't sure what else to say to him past that.

"You should lie down. Get back your strength .." he motioned towards the sofa. The sofa. Not a bed, just the sofa. Was I only allowed in this one room? I hadn't the energy to pose these questions.

It looked as though Bill had planned to leave again. I didn't want to be left alone! What if Tom came back? What if my longing for blood did! Would it overtake me, causing me to seek out what I needed,… go out on a killing spree?!

"Where are you going?" I took a few steps towards him, in return he took a few back.

"The Kialbay. I must get some. What other choice do we have? I've seen the terror my brother has inflicted on humans, on our own kind, on… himself. It is possible that you too will become as he. I plan to do all I can to stop that!" He turned his back to me and disappeared into the darkness. I ran to the doorway,

"What if I leave!?" I called out to him. Would I be safe? Would others?

"You wont!" Bill responded with absolute conviction. Not entirely convinced myself, I went back to the sofa. Removing Bill's coat, I pulled the dress down over my body, and shifted it into place. A perfect fit ..


	8. Its Begun

He released his hold, the body fell down on the cold floor clumsily. His shirt stained with blood. The deed was done, the sweet taste of revenge on his lips. So sweet. So satisfying. A creak in the floorboards urged him to flee the scene, but he held back, hidden in the shadows.

The house was just as cold and dark as it had been a few hours previous. A blanket of blackness covered the interior. Creeping silently to the foot of a grand staircase, Bill then began to climb. Other than the dozens of rodents, scurrying about, the house was uninhabited. Tom had made sure of that. Reaching the top of the spiral staircase, Bill was faced with a series of doors. Most bore scratches and deep gouges, as did the exterior of the mansion. Bill was drawn to one in particular. This door, unlike the others, was smooth, finished in a layer of dust. No scratches, no damage. A shiny crystal knob tied the enchanted image all together.

Bill gripped the knob tightly and turned. It held it's position. Pushing against the door with his body, it now opened. He had been right to stick with his gut. The small room, that oddly resembled that of a tiny school classroom, reeked of a familiar stench. The walls were blackened. There were no windows, or light switches, only an old lantern, burning dimly on a desk. Along the back wall were floor to ceiling shelves. Using a large box as support, Bill stood high enough to reach the one at the top. Lined up there were several vials full of the familiar dark green liquid. Ten to be exact. Next to them, 6 small circles clear of dust. Leading Bill believe that there had been more. Someone else had been using them.

Hastily he snatched up the bottles and stowed them away in a deep pocket. He stepped down carefully, his feet connecting with the floor again. Backing away from the shelf, gazing about the tiny room, his leg brushed against something quite warm and smooth. He turned to see a large vat-like object, a cauldron. Kialbay gurgled and bubbled inside it. Bending down, Bill thrust his wounded wrist into the murky substance. Biting down on his lip, he tried to ignore the pain. Withdrawing his hand, he licked at it's coat of potion as he exited the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

The creak in the flooring he had heard, could have just been one of many rodents. But now, another presence filled Tom's senses. He slid deeper into the shadows, waiting. Tom knew what had entered into the hallowed halls, and he was intent on finding that being.

Bill's breath caught in his chest as his body was unexpectedly shoved up against the wall!

"Stay away from her!" Generally, Bill wasn't frightened by Tom. Wary yes, but not frightened. Although, this night he knew he'd have reason to be.

"Who? Tarra? What's it to you if I don't? You don't care about her. You don't care about anyone. You never have." Tom released his grip from his brothers' collar. Bill landed in a heap, on the floor, at Tom's feet. Tom plunged his hand into his breast pocket, and pulled out a small, crystal bottle. He threw it down at Bill's feet, where it shattered into sparkling shards. Collecting a few into his palm, Bill briefly examined the pieces. A recognisable scent hit his nostrils. He could now see that it was tinged green. His jaw hung as he stared back up at his brother. The missing bottles! Tom, ...had he been drinking it too. Why, why would he do this? Why now?

My eyes fluttered open. My eyes instantaneously adjusting to the dark surroundings. I was still alone, Bill had not yet returned. I no longer felt faint, but still exhausted. I sat up, supporting myself with the structure of the couch. Out of curiosity, I ran my fingers over my neck. From what I could tell, all that remained were two small rises on my skin.

"It's amazing... isn't it?" I scanned the room, stopping at the doorway, where Tom now stood. I shifted where I sat. Not entirely sure how to answer him, or react to his presence.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" My cavalier tone surprised me. I spoke with confidence, but still, I slid back to the farthest point of the couch. Tom moved towards me, taunting me with every step. I watched him approach, the way he moved. Licking my lips, with one thing on my mind. I felt like a totally different being. Fear was pushed from my mind. I remained focussed on one thing. Blood, I needed it. I wanted it, and Tom was looking good enough to eat! My first feast, as a new woman, as a Vampire!

"Our powers of healing…" he provided a delayed response to my previous question. Now sitting next to me on the ratted piece of furniture. This time, instead of moving away, I inched in closer. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You do not fear me?" I lifted my hand and traced my finger along his jaw line.

"Should I?" A smile crept across my face, I could feel it. He returned my smile, but then his eyes fell to my dress.

"Is that,… My, my mothers dress?" He glared at me briefly, then stared off avoiding my gaze. I couldn't read him. Had seeing me in his Mother's gown offended him? He then turned back, and looked into my eyes, a small grin curling the corner of his mouth.

"It does look amazing on you, but..." he caressed along my collar with back of his fingers, and with the same stroke, knocked the flimsy strap down over my shoulder.

"...I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist… you take it off." His tone was flirtatious, although I detected he was all to serious in his request. Still, I laughed

, sweeping my hair away from where it cascaded down my chest, and rose on my feet. Standing in front of him now, I slowly proceeded to unfasten the long strip of tiny buttons that ran down the length of the gown's boddess. Tom's hand found my waist, the other, assisted me with my task. His fingers, nimble and swift as the fabric which stood between my body and his touch fell open. Tom stood then. His eyes never leaving mine as he slides an index finger simultaneously under each strap, freeing my shoulders. The dress, his Mother's dress, fell from my body. Tom was quick to grab it up and whisk it away for safe keeping.

No sooner then he had left, he was back, returning to my side. Snatched from my footing, I was tackled and together we tumbled to the couch. With a flick of his head, the dreads that had fallen to our faces were now lying down his back. My eyes traced from his lips, to his jaw, to his now exposed skin, in search of the perfect spot. I held him close to my body, as he did me to his. He showered my neck with kisses, grasping my back so hard his nails began to create painful scratches. Grasping at the collar of his shirt, I yanked at it. Tearing his shirt but more importantly, revealing the smooth skin beneath it. The tender bit at the base of his neck as it curved into his shoulder. The perfect spot. My mouth opened, my fangs bared and ready.

His scream of pain echoed, reverberating off the walls. Whether he had wanted me to or not, my teeth sunk in deeper. Burrowing as far as I could, ignoring his cries. Reaching my limit I pulled away from the gaping holes that I had left. Tom looked to me then, his eyes held not even a glint of red in them. They were a gorgeous hazelnut brown. His kisses now on my lips, he erased all traces of blood.

"Well... How do you feel?" he asked, his breathing heavily.

"Unlike anything I've ever felt." This was true. What I felt now could only be described as Euphoric. Tom eased away from me, and pulled his ripped shirt over his head, casting it aside. Blood still trickling down his back. He sauntered out of the room. Though I had just had more than my fill for the night, I was fighting to keep myself from him, from attacking him one more like a lioness on he prey. Modesty returned, reminding me of my lack of clothing. I reached for Tom's shirt. It covered me almost completely from my neck to my knees, save the torn neckline. Pulling my hair up from around my shoulders, I twisted it into a messy bun. Then set off to find where Tom had disappeared to.

I followed his sent (another new skill this metamorphosis had given me). Turning the corner I entered what appeared to be a bed chamber. There he stood, before the large bed. Heavy velvet curtains hung from the high ceiling in a canapé that swaged to each of it's tall postered corners. Tom was dawning a fresh shirt.

"Wait!" I stepped up behind him. A single drip, trailing down his back was nearly all that remained of my earlier indiscression. With a single finger, I followed the blood from his lower back to the wound on his shoulder. Placing a coated digit into my mouth,

"Mmmm, so good." I moaned under my breath as I savoured one last taste. I hadn't even realized I had done so, until Tom responded.

"So I'm told. My blood is quite a delicacy amongst the maidens." I wasn't sure if he was kidding or being truthful.

"Oh ...so, females come back here with you often?" I wondered, casting him a serious stare.

"Not willingly…and they don't stay for long,… alive anyway." Tom pulled the shirt across his shoulders, and fastened a few buttons. I moved around in front of him, coming in close, so I stood no more than an inch from his face.

"Are you going to kill Me, Tomas?" Not giving him time to answer, I locked my lips to his. 'Tarra? Wait, what are you doing?' I no longer felt the 'hunger'. I was not needing to satisfy my thirst. Why was I still advancing on Tom? 'You despise this guy! You… - But, oh his lips taste so good!' I couldn't blame my behaviour on my 'condition'. I was drawn to him, thirst or no thirst. With Tom and I still in intense lip lock, my human self (or what still remained of her) battled the monster that was taking me over. My mortal life condemned, my destiny to drink on the blood of others for eternity! 'Why did he do this to me? This is terrible!' But then, the demon inside spoke up; 'No! He has done me a favour! I've never felt more alive!' Tom broke our kiss,

"Auh,…little brother, your home. Did you enjoy your swim?" His back to the doorway, he detached me from him as he spoke. Bill stood in the doorway, dripping wet. His hair plastered to his back. Uncertain how he had gotten this way, but sure Tom, no doubt had something to do with it. Not responding to Tom's snide comment, Bill brushed him aside and hurried me away to a corner of the room. His back to his brother he spoke in hushed tones. Rummaging into one of his pockets, he pulled out 5 vials and forced them into my hands.

"I know what Tom's trying to do. He will convert you completely to his way of conduct. Don't listen to him! I know there is some of the real Tarra, left in there. Fight the urge. Fight it!…" Now that I was parted from Tom and before Bill, my sanity returned. For now, I had managed to lock my other half away, but for how long? How was I to know when it would come back?

"…go, go now!" A nod was all I responded with. I turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh, and Tarra…" Bill tossed a small silver object to me and I caught it with surprising accuracy. It was a cell phone, my cell phone.

"…I found this in your things." Tom didn't even flinch as Bill handed me the key to freedom, but did I want to take it? My own questions stirring my mind, I headed for the door, but turned back upon hearing my name. Tom spoke this time.

"I'll see you at work, beautiful."

"Thank god your okay! Where've you been? I've been worried sick! I assumed you went to your Mom's, but then I called and you weren't there." Amber ambushed me at the door and held me in a close, bone-crushing hug.

"Well it's nice to know I've been missed. Can you let me in now please." I stepped into the doorway. She closed the door behind me.

"Where are your clothes? What are you wearing…?" I was still wearing Tom's oversized t-shirt. I had found my cloths clean and neatly folded on a stool near the bar before I had left, but I only took the time to pull my jeans on.

"Why are you - WHAT the? What'd you do to yourself? You're covered in blood!" I was hoping she wouldn't have noticed, but really, how could she not? It covered my complete left side.

"Amber, calm down. I'm fine, really." I tried to reassure her, but it was clearly not working. With reluctant fingers, she peeled back the bloodied t-shirt from my shoulder.

"Hmm, no blood? Well if this isn't your blood, then who's is?" I was unsure as to how to answer her. Do I tell the truth? If I even tried to expose them for what they were, I would only be bringing myself down as well. I decided instead to ignore the question, for now, and just walked past her.

Amber began to scream,

"Oh no! Gosh Tarra!?!…" She pointed at my back. The deep scratches to my back had bled through. Large moist streaks showed all down my back.

"…Tarra... you're bleeding! I'm gonna get some ice, water ...something! I'll -" Amber began to panic.

"Amber, calm down. I said that I am fine."

"You most certainly are not! You're covered in blood! Cuts down your back? That's NOT 'fine'!" I turned to her. She was not going to buy anything I was selling. She's my best friend, I owe her the truth.

"I've got to tell you something, and I need you to listen without interruption."

We sat in the living room. I spoke calmly and slowly. I explained everything. About Tom, Bill,…and finally, my transformation. Her face became even more distraught with each word I spoke.

"Tarra seriously, I'm your best friend. Why do you feel have to make up such things? If you're in trouble, you've done something, you can be honest with me. The whole 'Vampire' bit was amusing in the beginning, but now you're just starting to piss me off." O.K., this obviously wasn't working. There was only one other way I could think of to convince her. I opened my mouth wide, and bared my smooth fangs.

"Oh, lovely. Where's you buy those? The local gag sho -" She leaned in for a better look. Amber gasped, she scrambled to her feet only to topple over the end table as she backed away from me.

"Oh my...Oh my God! You,… your seriously a… a -"

"a Vampire. Yes. So, what do you think of my 'Hot' co-worker now? He did this to me! He's the reason I'm like this! How do you like him now?!" I cried. I wasn't upset with Amber, I didn't blame her for not believing me before. But this secret had been eating me up (no pun intended). It was good to get this out after so long.

Still keeping her distance she eyed me carefully. I could smell her fear of me, her thoughts. She's afraid I'll attack her, add her blood to that that I already wore. She pointed to my bloody shoulder.

"So... that's from… from…" I nodded. "…Who's is -" she stammered to ask.

"Tom."

"You bit Him?" Amber looked like she was about to hurl. Tears began pouring down her face.

"Amber, it's okay. I promise I'd never harm you! Vampire or not!"

"How can you be so sure?" I wasn't.

"I,... let me show you something." Cautiously, Amber moved in closer. I pulled out one of the tiny glass bottles that I had stashed in my pocket.

"What is that?"

"'Kialbay'. Bill called it ...uhmm...'Black Night'. It halts my cravings. As long as I keep drinking this, ... everything will be alright." Of course, I didn't entirely believe this. "Well .. how many of those do you have?" She wiped the slow stream of tears from her cheeks.

"Five.." I swirled the dark liquid around in the vial.

Tom sat across the room on a torn bar-stool, his head hung downward. The homestead was quiet. Possibly the quietest it had ever been in a long time. With Tom constantly bringing home "take-out" their abode was scarcely ever peaceful. Bill rummaged inside a desk drawer for his dagger (his brother continually hid it from him). Finding it, he pulled it out and shoved the drawer shut. In the dim light of the moon he twiddled the small utensil around in his fingers.

"You don't have to keep doing this you know?" Bill's head turned up to meet Tom's gaze. He shrugged looking away. Back down at his palm, which was now outstretched in front of him. Bill attempted to ignore his brothers' words.

"I'm sure I don't know what are you talking about?" Bill spoke quietly. He knew what Tom was referring to, but preferred to act as if he didn't.

"Don't act stupid with me, William. You know very well what I am talking about! Doing this to yourself may keep you at bay for a while, but you become weaker by the day. It's gotta' stop!" Bill laid his arm out across the dusty surface before him. He dug the blade's tip into his skin, creating a small hole at the base of his forearm. Dragging the blade down the length, he followed along with his tongue, and licked up the crimson trail.

"What else do you expect me to do? I'm not you! I will not go out and kill innocent people. Taking lives for my own satisfaction ..." Bill explained slowly, in between licks, until every trace was gone. He set down the knife and closed his eyes. The deep gash that decorated his arm began to fade, but ... the pain remained. He stood from his seat and headed over to where Tom still sat.

"I will not be made the monster here! I don't kill because I enjoy it ..." Tom spoke slowly but angrily, "I do it for you!" He shoved Bill aside and tossed himself in a small wooden chair, oppisite the couch. Bill spied a small glass on the table nearby. Tom snatched it up, nearly spilling the scarlet contents, and began to drink. He drained the glass in one gulp and threw it down at his feet, where it smashed into many tiny pieces.

Bill stood there alone, in shock, with only his thoughts to comfor him. They seemed to connect together on their own. Those glasses of blood, always being shoved at me; The vials of Kialbay... always seeming to appear out of nowhere. It was Tom! He wasn't doing it to tempt me. He was trying to save me. Bill's thoughts took over.

"...you...you took those extra vials...for me?" Tom nodded, licking the blood from the corner of his mouth. But why?, thought Bill, glancing down at his hands. The scars had gone, his hands held no evidence of being torn.

"I didn't do it for you!!" Tom snapped, repositioning himself before his brother. "I promised Mother I would take care of you. When I saw that you had taken her route and decided to sacrifice your own blood for sustinence, I knew I had to do something. I had to!" Unexpectedly, Bill brought his brother into a hug. Tom struggled for freedome from his brothers grasp, which only tightened. Giving up, he comforted his baby brother.

"Well, well ..., I see you two are in the middle of a ...'moment'. Guess I should have knocked!" Tom pushed himself from his brother, switching instantly to night vision, to see an all too familiar face staring back at him.

It had been no more than 2 hours, and already Amber was back to her normal self. She acted as thought nothing had ever happened. She eemed more excited than she was fearful. I guess she had a stronger faith that the Kialbay wouldn't wear down, than I did. Every new moment I spent with her, since my full transformation, felt ...awkward.

As I stood behind the counter, assisting customers, Amber to my left, disturbing images filled my mind. About Amber, my coworkers, Me!! It could happen any second. It was only, a matter of time.

With, what I was sure was a very unconvincingly happy smirk, plastered on my face, I handed the final customer the plastic bag I had just crammed full of groceries. I glanced down at my watch. 1:38 PM. I continued to stare down at the flashing numbers until the digits began to burn my eyes. So little light, but the pain was immense. I just wanted it all to end, even before it had even started.

I unfastened the leather strap and slid the digital across the counter. It stopped in front of Amber, where she stood leaning on the wall next to me. My vision transferred to my wrist. My skin was extrememly pale and I could see the blood blotted up beneath my flesh -- The only colour in my skin. I was tempted to swoop down and quench my thirst, right then and there. I held back. My eyes grew big, as I watched my pusling veins.

"I'll be back. Watch the register!" I announced my departure and started to the door.

"Where are you going?" Amber's voice held a worrysome tone.

"Uhmm ...going out for ...a...a. smoke," What!?

"You dont smoke!!" she called after me.I stopped at the door, they slid open, responding to the weight on the floor beneath them as I stood.

"I do now!" I dissapeared into the darkness avoiding the bright beams of light dazzling the entrance. I searched for somewhere to hide while I feasted. The juicy meatball sub I had packed myself, hardly filled the endless pit known as my stomach. I was enticed by a dark alley across the road. Dodging cars, wandering pedestrians, and street lamps, I made it there in one piece. It wasn't until I reached my destination that I realized this wasn't the best place to be.

A crowd of people were huddled at the far end of the alleyway. In the middle, stood Tom. He spied me and motioned me over with his unoccupied hand. A small burning cigg parted two fingers on his left hand. I closed in on where he stood; He took another puff.

"Hey!"

"Hey..." I reached for the smoke, inhaling what I could, then throwining it down at my feet. I had never smoked before in my life, and I wasn't entirely sure what drew me to. I held back my urge to cough on the cloud of nicotine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

With a snap of his fingers, a young woman appeared at his side. Tom handed her a small silver lighter. She stowed it away in her pocket and slinked her arm around his. The crowd of pale, sickly people parted, and Sarah camada into view. She looked just as beautiful as before. God I envy her! Long silky hair, dark make-up applied just so, and jewelery from head-to-toe. But, her skin was almost white, unlike the girl huggin close to Tom's side.

I eyed the rest of the crowd. They were all women. (This didn't surprise me). Some, were a similar shade as Sarah, and others remained their original colour. From what I could see, I gathered that some had not yet been converted. Were they all drawn here because of Tom? Again, if they were, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

I snapped out of my daze as Sarah pushed by me. Her upper arm was covered in blood, from where it trickled down to her fingers.

"Tomas ..." she cooed, "Can I treat you to a drink?" Sarah had always been this way. Always trying to outdo everyone. Always wanting to be the center of attention. My body decided it wanted more, attempting to throw me towards the blood. I stopped it with not much composure, and eneded up doing a little dance to hold myself back. Tom smirked at me. I felt my cheeks grow hot. He then preceded to slurp up his meal.

Sarah seemed to grow more pale with every ounce that left her body. Maybe I was just seeing things. I continued to stare, watching Tom as he feasted off of Sarah's bloodied limb. It became to much to watch; I had to look away. Not because I was disgusted. No, not at all! That sensation dissapeared upon entry to this new lifestyle. I only looked away to smother the urge to devour her. As I turned I was brought face-to-face with ...

"...Bill!" I smiled so brightly I thought I'd blind him. He pulled me closer to him, I looked into his eyes. Brown. As chocolate. Pools of perfection -- they had always been. But ... not this night.

With taloned hands he grasped tightly onto my bare arms. My grin quickly faded. As his nails dug deepers, my skin cried out -- Producing its own variation of tears, I knew to be .. Blood! Bill ..?? What are you doing? I was thrust up against the wall behind me. What was he doing? I don't understand. Bill had always been so nice to me. As he repetedly slammed my body against the brick, I struggled to free myself from his grasp.

Looking over, I could see Tom in plain view. His gaze was locked on Bill. His eyes, ..black! The mass of people that had surrounded him, were now crammed against a wall on the oppiste side of the alley. They all held the same expression. Fear!

The pain in my head increased suddenly and my vision became blurred by the vibrant stream pouring down my face. With what seemed like the last bit of energy I possessed, I looked back at my attacker. Peeringthrough my bloodied peepers I looked deep into his eyes once more. I lost all willingness to fight (or was it strength?). The last thin I remember was a familar voice in my head saying

"I'm sorry"


	9. Thickening

Waking with the taste of dust in my mouth and the wretched stench of blood filled in my nostrils, I lifted my head from the ground and tried to register my surroundings. The dankness of the alley no longer engulfed me. This was an entirely new setting. 'Where am I? How did I get here, and where had everyone else gone? Tom... Bill ..., Sarah!' Getting to my feet, slowly I rotated where I stood. There seemed to be a haze cast over the whole scene. A small fluttering stream of light piercing through the scattered clouds, bathed a small hut a ways off. There, in the distance, a figure. I wasn't alone out here!

Cautiously I began the trek toward the small structure, avoiding the large crater-like holes that spread across this deserted plain. As I walked each ray of light that sawn down gnawed at my flesh, the pain intensified with each step. Suddenly stopping, I stood there trembling. Something felt 'wrong'. Looking to the hut, the figure was still out of focus. A beam of light panned over me, then was directed at my face. A flashlight! Raising an arm, I shielded my eyes from the inevitable sting that light caused, but…it never came. Nothing! Not even the slightest tingle. Why was this? I pushed onward. Hastening my pace,. Jogging, then sprinting as I closed the distance. Breathless as I reached the hut, the strange figure was now gone. Replacing it, was Amber! So happy to see her comforting face, I screamed and ran up the rickety stairs to meet her on the porch. But as I did, she disappeared. 'What the - that is weird?' I brought my fingers up to my teeth. No fangs! Not even the slightest trace that there had ever been! Completely elated, I jumped with joy. I was no longer a vampire! I looked back over the landscape. What was once a cracked deserted plain, was now miles and miles of lush, vibrantly green grass blanketing the land as far as the eye could see. I turned around abruptly upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Tarra, phone's for you." Amber smiled sweetly at me, clutching the portable in her hand. Stepping into the unfamiliar shack, I took the phone in my hand and brought it up to cup my ear.

"Hello?" though I was calm at first, that all disappeared in an instant. I listened in horror to the screams of women that emitted from the receiver! Then the mysterious caller spoke up,

"Time to wake up, Tarra!"

My eyes opened wide. Sharp pain throbbed in my wrists. I had to look down for the source of my discomfort. My arms, hung below my head, shackled to the floor. A long chain pooled under me. Blood dripped from my palms, just as it did from my temple. My feet bound, and hooked to the ceiling. Tom stood before me, then he began to circle. I eyed him cautiously. His dreads appeared damp, as they clung to his back.

"Welcome to Hell! How are you enjoying your stay, my Dear?" Tom voice cackled loudly in my ear. 'Wait, wait...I am Where?' Surely, he meant this metaphorically. He must just be being over-dramatic, although this nightmare was bang on what Hell could be! Hell? Nah, very close comparison, but not hell itself. If this were Hell, then…I'd have to be…

"You'd have to be 'dead', is that what you think Tarra?" I nearly forgot he could read my mind. A fact that I hated.

"But I'm - How, how could I be?" It hurt to speak, as my vocal cords were badly bruised my throat terribly dry.

"Yes, it's true. Immortality does apply to the life of a Vampire, but…" He paused, pulling down a great wooden lever, releasing my feet and causing me to fall in a heap on the blood-stained floor. "…You're not a full, Vampire. Not yet. A fact I elected to keep from you until the time was right." My hands still in cuffs, I loosened the binds around my ankles freeing my feet. Staggering slightly as I brought my weary body to a stand.

"I don't understand. How does killing me solve your problems? What about Bill? Why did you -"

"Its true, I've had you tortured to near death by his hands."

"So you forced him to harm me because you hold some Grudge?!" Scared, maybe I was, but anger was the feeling felt foremost.

"Forced? Who said anything about using force? Please, woman, ... you're not that special. I needent exert myself." The anger began to well up inside me. I lunged towards him, only to discover I was still cuffed. Literally at the end of my chain, my assent jolted to a halt! The pain of the shackles stung me once more.

"I kid you not. My dear brother William, did this to you… Well,… I'll admit, I didn't leave him with much of a choice." He smiled then. What he found so amusing I do not know. 'What do you mean? Why the sudden need to see me dead!'

"Not sudden, not at all 'sudden'! Think back aways my Dear. Remember the night Bill feasted off the blood that you so graciously provided? The night you entered the home of a one Nicolas S'dtrawsser, my recently deceased enemy..." How could I have forgotten? I nodded. "…You felt no familiarity at all towards him?" No! Honestly, I hadn't.

Thomas was determined that I come to a connection on my own, but I could think of none.

"Hmm…?" Tom gave my thoughts a second of contemplation before pulling a small velvet pouch from his pocket, loosened it's synch and emptying the contents into his palm. A small golden key now lay in his hand. Tom snatched up my wrists, squeezing tightly. One by one he shoved the key into their locks. The key was then slipped back into the pouch and shoved into his pocket. He pointed to a small wooden stool that sat behind me, a direction that demanded me to sit. I did so without question, rubbing my wrists gently. The way he moved was always hypnotic. No matter how much I loathed him, I couldn't help but to watch in awe. He went to a small table. On it, in a roll, an aged piece of parchment lie. He carried this over to where I sat. Squatting down on the floor before me, he unrolled the scroll. This single page, held in Tom's hands for me to see, was smothered in beautifully calligraphic wording. Black ink intricately swirled over the paper, this way and that, plotting designs and images. Focussing on the whole picture, I could now see that the words were nestled in amongst the branches of a large tree. At the top, in bold scripted lettering read 'S'dtrawsser'. Briefly following the names down the trunk of the tree, towards the bottom, as the ink appeared newer then that at the top, was the name 'Martin'. Surprising as this was, I was still unable to understand what all this meant.

"No? Still no connection? This…Tarra, is Your family tree!…" Tom shoved the document into my lap as he rose.

"…Please, feel free to review carefully. Something in there is bond to ring a bell, clear things up a bit for you." I was not comprehending all this, but my sense was that it couldn't be good. My dry eyes scanned over the paper. I looked over each detailed portrait carefully. Reading the names and the tiny passages beneath. Nearing the end of the page, my eyes fell upon a familiar face. My Father's face! My heart felt as if it'd beat it's way through my ribs! This cant be! That would mean that Nicolas was my -

"...your Grand, Great, Grandfather." Tom finished my thoughts yet again. In shock, I stared up at him with horror in my eyes horror. Quickly, I stubble to my feet for the second time this night, the stool flying out behind me as I stood. The full realization of Tom's plot revealing it's self, I backed away from him. Chains no longer bound me to this death chamber but still remained twisted around my legs. I wanted to fleet, to save myself from whatever Tom had planned next. My mind was racing.

"Go ahead. I will not stop you,… However, I will find you. I will always find you."

"I don't understand. Why kill me? I've had nothing to do with the horrid actions of my ancestors! I play no part in this!"

"On the contrary. You have everything to do with this. You, are the last. S'dtrawsser killed off my family, my parents. All but William and I. In return, I pledged to show him the same courtesy he showed us. All of his family destined to suffer as I have!"

"I'm already dead! You've killed any future of normalcy I would have had! You've won! What more could you do to me?" A question I shouldn't have uttered. There was always 'more' when it came to dealing with Tom.

"Auh,…the answer to that is endless. As for the first, there are things far worse than death…." He was toying with truth again. I had been foolish to think that I had him figured out. Foolish to believe that he'd set his sights on me for… - 'Oh, you've been a Bloody Fool Tarra!'

"…unlike your friends, ...death will not be your end" Fear overwhelmed me, but I kept my composure. What had he meant by that? Did I really want to know? Maybe I can get through to him, appeal to that hint of empathy I'd seen traces of (or was that just another act?). Or maybe,… an approach more to Tom's style of doing things would serve me better? Slowly, cautiously, I closed the distance between us. Tom made no effort to stop me. His only movement was to perch himself on the edge of the table. The perfect time was now for persuasion. My mouth was dry, my stomach empty. Careful to keep my thoughts deep inside so he couldn't read my next move. I wrapped my arms gracefully around his neck. Our eyes connected, as they had done before. Using the strength I could muster, I pushed him back onto the table with my body. My need for blood far surpassed my attraction towards Tomas, but it hardly disguised it. I swooped down, my mouth suffocating his. Resisting at first, Tom finally surrendered his lips and mouth to mine. Losing myself but for a moment, I dug my teeth into his luscious bottom lip. He didn't scream, for I still held his mouth hostage while I feasted. Tom found a better way to release his agony, biting me back, and Hard! Yet I didn't attempt to pull away. Instead, my fingernails sunk into the flesh of his shoulder. Footsteps could be heard coming this way. 'Not now!', I hadn't finished, I needed more! I had hoped to regain my strength and weaken his, giving me the upper hand I'd need to flee. With frustration I bit harder, creating a tare in his lip. I released my kiss and backed away.

A young woman stood in the doorway now, considering the scene she had just interrupted. Cooly, Tom lifted himself up off the table and stood once more. The pair of us both bore similar bloody streaks down our faces. I watched as Tom licked at his torn lip then swiped a sleeve across his mouth, removing the remnants.

"Yes, Duryea? What is it?" Tom spoke with an angered tone. It would seem I wasn't the only one who didn't 'welcome' this disturbance. The woman slightly resembled one that had been in the alley, the hair was different, streaked with silver.

"They're here." Her voice was faint & timid.

'Who, who is here? Thomas, tell me, what have you done?'

'I do not believe that you are in any position to be giving orders Tarra, and certainly Not to Me!'

'Tell me!' My thoughts held firm. We battled within our minds, challenging each other with our eyes.

"One moment while I contain this wench." Was he referring to me in this way!? The woman seemed pleased with his words. This angered me further! Tom turned back to me. Grabbing me by the arm, he proceeded in dragging me off. Stopping before a horrifically familiar door. 'Oh no! Not in there, not again!' He opened it and shoved me inside. Following as I staggered backwards, he smiled and pushed me up against the wall. He pressed his lips to mine once more, giving me no time to react. There was no biting, just a short but deep kiss before leaving me. Closing the heavy door with a slam and locking it behind him. Alone again, trapped in blackness with my thoughts. I ran to the door and pressed my ear up close. Straining, I could hear him speaking.

"Send them in!" A brief silence followed, then voices could be heard once more.

"William, have you not learned? You know your place. I am in command! You think I enjoy this manipulation? Eternity would be a whole lot easier if you would just cooperate…. " Tom's questions were rhetorical, he did not expect Bill to reply nor did he wait for him too before continuing.

"Leave us now!" Tom waved his arm out at the woman by the door, she made a hasty retreat and was gone. Tom began to circle the pair that stood before him, then stopped suddenly in front of the female.

"As for you… Do you know why you are here?…" The girl that Bill had escorted in shook her head slowly, still staring down at her feet. "…You, my dear are here to help me in my plot…" Tom motioned the shaky woman to the fallen stool. She looked to him, but he did not return her glance, then to Bill. Who indicated that she was to sit. Righting the stool, she did as she was told. "…Do you know the role you will play? No? Well, of course you don't. I will explain. Are you aware of your sweet friend's 'condition'? Sure you are, but you didn't quite believe it did you… until now. Never the less, …You're friend in there…" Tom gestured toward the door that held Tarra. "…Her servitude is mine, that is established, but in no way does this cover the debt owed. I am not through with her yet…" Tom stared off towards the door, his thoughts private. Amber looked in the direction that he had indicated and wondered.

"What,… What are you going to do with her?" Amber spoke out, shaking with fear.

"Oh, my precious girl… I will not bring her to any further harm. And, you can trust that the pain already caused to her, was by all means necessary. She has no clue that you are here. For if she did, my little surprise would be ruined…" Tom turned to Amber and ran a slender finger along her jaw, "…and we can't have that, now can we?" Although his skin was flawlessly smooth, Amber recoiled from his chilling touch. Her earlier thought of the 'new guy' at the Mini Mart being 'Hot', no longer applied. But what of this other 'man' that had brought her here? Frightening still, she didn't feel the same vibe from him as she did Tom. He didn't speak, he hadn't since this nightmare involved her. Tom had barely acknowledged him.

Just what Tom had intended for her, she still did not understand. Amber had lost consciousness a few times since she was snatched from reality, and was unsure of what all had happened to her. Was he going to do to her what he had done to Tarra? Turn her into a monster as well?!

"Sooo, have you…I mean, am I -"

"One of the 'Un-dead'…" Tom had a mocking tone. Raising his hands, two fingers on each forming in the familiar 'quote' gesture.

"Am I de… Dead?" Amber had a hard time bringing this word out.

"No, no you are not. Not yet. Near too, yes, but you are still alive. That is how I need you… for now." Amber stole a quick glance at Bill, who hovered beside her, then stared back over to Tom.

"So...when you say I'm not 'Yet',...'Yet' meaning… meaning you're going to…?"

"Of course not! I could never take the joy you'd bring away from her. No, you have gotten it all wrong…" Tom turned and began to walk towards the chamber's exit. "…I'm not going to dispose of you… Tarra is."

Even with all my senses heightening with 'the change', I hadn't been able to hear all that was said. Only registering bits and pieces, I was still unadvised as to what was to happen next. It seemed like I'd been in here for hours. Not even my own blood was providing enough nutrients to get me by. The longer I remained here, the hungrier I was getting. 'Oh, wait… I pushed my blood encrusted fingertips deep within my pocket, pulling out one of the five vials I had forgotten. Yanking off the cork with my teeth, I gulped down the think liquid, holding back the urge to vomit from the vile taste. Still not immune to it's sting, it burned slightly as it flowed through me. Effective almost immediately, my blood-thirst was held at bay (at least, for now). I tossed the bottle to the stony floor. 'What if that wasn't enough?' Sure, the craving had stopped, but for how long? Bill never told me how much or for how long this would work. With each day, each hour, my need grew! 'How much,. How much?' I reached into my pocket to grasp another, but there were none! 'How could this be?', there should be four more… 'Thomas!'

'I have to get out of here! The Window!'. Not needing to blindly feel my way as I did that first night Tom had locked me in this dank room, I easily found my way through the dark to the small opening. Sure that Tom had sealed it up again, but hoping with my new strength I could still use it to escape. Déjà vu set in as I wrapped my wounded wrists with torn strips of my clothing.



Amber was alone. Her arms and legs tightly bound, she now hung in the same fashion as Tarra had earlier. Beaten for what would appear to be for no other reason then Tom's own entertainment. Not only did this amuse him, but it provided him with the opportunity to feed. Amber slipped in and out of conscious thought. Awaked again to her satiation by an arm firmly wrapped around her mid section. She wanted to scream but no sound came. What would be the point she thinks; 'This is Hell, no one here will help me.'

"It's alright. I'm here to help. I am sorry for frightening you. Forgive me..." Amber was soon reunited with the ground as her bonds were cut. "…I'm Bill. We were never properly introduced." How cordial he was being

"Why are you helping me? Why didn't you stop him before? Is this a trap?…" Amber continued to ask a multitude of questions as Bill retrieved a small gold key that had been hidden under his tongue. This was the same key that Tom thought was still safely stowed in his pocket. Tom may have been running the show, but Bill had a few tricks of his own. With one swift movement Amber's cuffs fell away from her wrist, only to be replaced with Bill's firm grip.

"…Now what? Where are you taking me?…" Her question continued as she was lead silently down a dark hallway. Bill didn't speak. Turning towards her and pressing a single finger to his lips was his only response.

The pair stopped in front of a closed door. A rusty lock held it shut. Bill Had the key for this as well". The door looked to be very heavy to Amber, but he swung it open with ease.

"Amber!" Very poorly lit where they stood, Amber's eyes could not adjust.

"Tarra, is that you? Tarra stepped forward, and the two friends held each other close in an embrace.

"What has he done to you - I'm so, So sorry you're caught up in this."

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I'm So sorry!" As the two clambered together in attempts to console, Bill stood guard at the door, glancing up and down the hallway nervously.

"Ladies, we really have to go. He's going to find out you're missing." Nodding, the girls swiftly took Bill's lead through a labyrinth of tunnels. After what seemed like a mile of sprinting after Bill, we reached a small room. He gently pushed us into a tiny room, closing the door behind. He left us standing just inside the door, we didn't attempt to flee. Regardless of Bill's recent behaviour, I still trusted him. Amber felt the same vibe that he meant well. So, we stayed put. Bill moved about the room, looking for something it seemed. We watched as he peered at each shelf, picking up bottles and setting them back down carefully. Finally finding what he needed, he came back to where we stood.

"Here...drink this!" he said, holding out a capful of liquid toward Amber.

"What is I -"

"Just drink it!" he snapped. His tone fervent. Amber looked to me. I tried to give her a look of reassurance, even though I had no clue what this substance was. Amber downed her share, then handed the cap back. Bill took it hurriedly and topped it up before handing it to me.

"You'll need more then her." I took him at his word, and drank.

"Tarra ..." Bill stopped me before I finished the last gulp. "…I'm sorry for what has happened. I really care about you, Please believe - I didn't want to do any of that -"

"I know Bill, I know…" I swallowed the milky liquid. My whole body began to tingle. My surroundings began to blur. I glanced to Amber through a fog. She started to collapse, Bill caught her. The last thing I heard before all was left in total darkness was...

"I'll find a way. I promise you this!"



"I'm so sorry. Next time, I'll believe you when you tell me your co-worked is a monster…" I let out a giggle in response to this remark and turned on the tap. I let the cool water run over the cloth that I gently clutched in my hands. "…Is this what you've been dealing with this whole time?" questioned Amber as she soaked her wounds in the tub behind me. I nodded, cupping the cloth as I carried it over to her.

"Here. Lean forward." I spoke in almost a whisper, as if I dared to speak louder, Tom would hear me and appear out of no where. As she did so, the bloody gouges and sickening scratches streaked down her back, were revealed. 'Ouch', they sure looked painful! Amber was human, she couldn't heal herself as I now could. I felt just awful about the rot that had infected her life, and all because of me. I poured the clear peroxide I had brought to the tub's edge directly onto her weeping sores. She flinched slightly, as it bubbled away. Dabbing at them gently with the washcloth, thoughts and emotion ran rampped through my mind. It was one thing to mess with me, but Amber… She didn't disserve this!

"I guess this is where the phrase 'choose your friends wisely', comes to taunt me, eh?!" I tried to make a joke, lighten the mood.

"I've known you since Kinder garden. Who ever would have thought that this is where our friendship would bring us?" answered Amber, still sitting in the fettle position as I tended to her. I shrugged my shoulders and headed over to the sink. Tossing the sodden cloth into the sink, I flushed out the blood. The cool water ran in scarlet swirls down the drain.

We had woken up here, back in our home. Both of us laid together on my bed. I wasn't sure how exactly that we had gotten here. Only that Bill had saved me once again from the clutches of his brother, and rescued my dearest friend from certain death.

Looking to the mirror, the evident of my beatings were only faint traces now. Here I am, I'd suffered the torture that Amber had, but you wouldn't know it to look at me now. Amber however, was still shivering in pain from her's.

"He's only doing this because he knows you mean the world to me. He's not just after my family, oh no… that is not enough for him! He's after everyone I know and love!" Returning back to Amber's side, I seated myself on the tub's edge. Amber lifted her weary eyes. She lightly brushed her finger tips over my wrist, tracing the wounds that once were. She looked up to me, searching my face for answers as to what would come next, b I had no answers. Amber rested her head on her knees and quietly sobbed.



"Where is she?!…" Tom's screams echoed throughout the chamber. "…Tell me, and I promise the agony you will suffer will be brief!"

"Threatening me now are you Tomas? I'm no stranger to your rage. Do your worst!" Bill spoke confidently with no fear, as he challenged his brother's words.

"NOW William! Where Is She?!…" Tom lunged, Bill avoided his advanced. Another, and another. Tom's temper increased with each of Bill's successful dodges.

"Why do this? What are you getting out of it?…" Tom turned away and looked down at the ground. "…Revenge? Is that why? Tom,… this is not what Mother would have wanted from you! You know that!" Tom stormed out of the room, with Bill in hot pursuit. He would not let this insanity continue. He needed to get to the true reason for Tom's actions.

They headed down the same path Bill had taken Amber and Tarra, to the exact same room. Tom hadn't needed answers from his brother,… he could smell Tarra. She had been here, that he knew. The rest could be assumed.

"You're going after her? Tom! Leave her alone! Forget about this. Revenge is not the answer. Besides, Nicholas is dead, you have made sure of that. Why do all this? It is not necessary. Let this end here, and now! What is it about this one that you just can't let go?" He spoke louder with every new word, his impatients to finish this heightening. Bill's words relentlessly bombarded Tom as he paced anxiously around the small room. At his end, Tom turns, shouting back to Bill,

"I love Her!" Bill was taken aback by Tom's outburst, almost as much as Tom himself seemed to be that he had uttered this.

"So,… so you treat her like this? You're not being rational. You love her, and yet you continue to torment her!?" Bill found it difficult to understand this. The twisted inner-workings of his older brother were always surprising him.

"I… I, don't know. I didn't ask to be this way. When my other half overtakes me, there's no chance of stopping it. I can't control it,… I've tried." Tom had calmed.

"You always have a choice Thomas. This won't end well. Some one will pay for your games." Tom knew this to be true. At this moment he was no longer a raging monster. He was simply a man in love.



I had done it. Never, would I ever have intentionally commit such an act! But I had done it all the same. There she lie, slain, positioned face first in a pool of her blood. Tears pushed their way out and down my cheeks, the droplets falling to the sheets. Here I was, blood-thirsty monster. Here I was ... a full-fledged vampire.

I blinked my eyes open. Amber was staring down at me with a worrisome expression held on her face. The same girl I had just witnessed, dead on my bed, sat here now, peering back at me.

"Are you okay? Did you have another one of those nightmares?" I laid there. Eyes wide, and gave my head a shake.

"No, ... not a dream. It, it felt more like a,…a vision." A vision I was determined not to release into reality.

Breakfast this morning was quiet. The usually cheery sunlight blocked, the curtains stayed drawn. No laughter. No gails of delight ringing through our Townhome. Instead there was silence and tension. I picked at the fluffy yellow eggs that laced the outer edge of my plate.

"Sorry that there wasn't any bacon left. I was sure that we had more then enough in the fridge?"

"That's fine. Don't feel much like eating anyway." There had been bacon. I had gotten up long before Amber. The cravings were back. I'd ravaged that pack of bacon raw, hoping that whatever merger amount of blood they may have still held would sustain me. Amber rose from her seat.

"Are you finished with that, or would you like to play with it a bit longer? Here, let me take that." She reached across in front of me to take my plate. I could smell it. Her blood. The scent seeped from her skin. Beckoning me. I grabbed her wrist! She shrieked in shock, and the plate dropped from her hand. Gibb barked in a quick, sharp tone. I looked to the small animal, then back to Amber's arm. 'What are you doing, what are you thinking?' These sudden bursts of hunger would one day be my undoing. I released my grip, and pushed myself from the table. Racing towards the door, not bothering with my coat or even my shoes, I ran out into the morn. The sun stung my eyes, but I didn't stop. I ran and ran, Never looking back. I had to find somewhere to go, someplace other than here! Away from Amber. I had thought I'd be able to control the demon in me from resurfacing. I was wrong! It was too strong, too dangerous. I was no longer safe to be around! Not for Amber, Gibb, my family. I had to get away. Far away.



"I knew you would come back. I didn't even have to come for you. Good girl..." I eyed Tom with hatred in my glare as we now stood in the doorway. He was the last person I had wanted to come to, but still… this is where I ended up. Any other options I had were incongruous to me.

"…So what was it? My un-deniable good looks? Or, did you finally discover, you cant survive without me?" I was in no mood for his snide remarks. I stood there, dauntless. At this moment I was not afraid of what he might do to me. I no longer felt any fear standing before him now.

"Don't be a smart-ass! Just let me in…" I pushed him aside and entered. The darkness of what seemingly was becoming my new home was a utopian. I had taken many detours, down dark alleys, through light sheltering trees and brush on my way here in attempts to avoid the sun.

"Actually, I just need a place to stay, for now." I assumed my welcome. The room was a dishevelled. Various items were strewn about. Dirty glasses on tables, discarded clothing tossed to the furniture. Tom followed close behind me as I sauntered around the room the room looking at this and that. Every glance I threw over my shoulder stopped him in his tracks. This amused me and I smirked. I was enjoying this little game, toying with him as had done so many times to me.

"Doing a little redecorating, Thomas?" I noticed a large, fist sized hole torn through the worn wallpaper, then the wall. Turning my attentions back to my investigation. I had never really gotten the chance to explore this place that once was my prison, but may soon be my home. My eyes next fell on a black gown, Thee black gown. It had bee hung delicately over a lampshade (odd, why was it out? Had Tom been remembering his Mother, or our night together?). I marked this as my next destination. Upon reaching the dress, I couldn't help but reach out for it. I lifted the hem into my hands, familiarized myself with the comforting texture of it's beautiful fabric.

"Do Not, touch that!" Tom raised his voice as he pushed me away, knocking me back and against the wall. He moved to me then, ensuring I stay pinned where I was. Again, I found myself looking into these eyes. I had to somehow destroy my attraction to this man. He'd hurt my family, Amber ...me! Not once, but several times. Yet, I still had this overwhelming desire to be with him whenever we neared. Part of me

had hoped that it was only my stomach talking, begging me for more rubescent claret (blood).

"Tarra...?" Tom's voice brought me back.

"Hmm..?"

"Do you remember that night...you and Bill, when I suddenly appeared?"

"Hmm...yes. Why?" my voice a whisper, my mind distracted by the golden ring that studded his lip. Subconsciously, I ran my tongue over my lip.

"..You know I can read your thoughts no matter the distance, right?"

"From 'Any' distance?" I'd known that he could invade my mind while together, but the fact that he may still have this talent when apart… this explained a lot.

"Do you remember Bill telling you of the 'price' you may have to pay in exchange for the Kialbay?" Tom's lips parted, I could now see the fangs peeking. I watched his tongue move as he spoke.

"I do, what of it?"

"Well... that fee is mine to claim…" He brought his lips to my ear, "…Now that you are here, I wish to collect." his whisper sent chills down my spine. Mouth to mouth now, my eyes instinctively fell shut. The golden stud tickled my lip. Then, as it went, our conversation was ended in a passionate kiss. That recognizable flavour filled my mouth. That stinging taste of iron that only blood supplied. I bit at his lip again. He aloud me this, but soon replicated my action with a bite of his own. My breaths became short and quick, was it my hunger or our embrace? I wasn't sure, but Tom's breathing had hastened also. His fangs changed course to my neck. That familiar agony hit me! Even though I was a vampire, this didn't mean I was immune to the pain. Unlike his very first bite, this pain…was welcomed.

I had come here despising Tom, only seeking a roof to sleep under, and now... I was lovestruck...again. I had denied this, refusing to give in to it, but despite all the torment he had put me through, I loved him. Maybe we were perfect for each other but is this what I truly wanted? I was unsure. So difficult to sort all these new feelings out. What I did know was, well… I still plan on getting even. At some point, we'll see who really wears the pants in this relationship.

It was true that Tom had been at this for centuries. He was very well practiced in the art of draining his prey of their vital fluids. It came easy to him. Was I foolish to believe that our exchanges were any different

from those? Tom's fangs were still nestled deeply inside of me. I began to feel light-headed. I was losing more blood than my body was able to replenish! My legs fell out from under me. The floor's impact was sure to follow. But no,… I felt as if suspended in midair. He held me up, his strong arm cradling me in a Tango styled dip. Tom's mouth left my flesh, I looked up at him. Blood trailed down my neck and over my chest. There was a crazed look in his eye. Like a toddler, who had begged for just one cookie. Finally getting it, only to want another. He clearly hadn't been satisfied! 'You just can't get enough, Can you?!', I glared at him. He wasn't done with me just yet. I had still not figured his game. Should I trust his words, or his actions? Both had contradicted each other. If his purpose was to kill me, then Kill me! If it was to love me,… why must he taunt me this way?! 'Are you done?', my mind asked of him. The pain was so fierce, I could hardly find the energy to form thought in my mind. He shook his head. It was obvious now, he only resurfaced for air.

"No! I want More!" Tom panted. Again, an agonizing strike created a new wound. I threw my head back and screamed for all I was worth as his fangs tore through me yet again! The more he drained from me. The more he touched my body, I only wanted him more. Tom reluctantly pried his teeth from the nape of my neck and pulled away. Blood streaked his face. Lifting me up into his arms, he carried me down the dark hallways I'd traveled before. I feared he might throw me in that 'Hell pit' of a room again and be done with me for good this time. Stopping before covering the distance needed to bring us to that door, my spirits lifted. Instead, we entered a large room. This one, I had also been in before. In the centre stood a large bed, this was his sleeping quarters. He brought me to it. Against, his usual fierce unkind nature, he set me down gently on the large duvet. The bed was firm yet very comfortable. I looked up at Tom weakly. Those eyes, no traces of firery red, only rich browns slivered with golden flecks, stared back at me. He raised hand to the side of my face. I flinched and closed my eyes, half expecting him to strike. But, again I was wrong. Instead, his hand cupped my cheek. He caressed it with his thumb and leaned down, his breath cascading over me as he spoke,

"Stay with me, Tarra. Stay with me."


	10. Overcoming Temptation

"No… please, you can't let— I-I-I…" But I fear, no sooner had I spoken these words, the life evaporated from the body lain on my lap. I hadn't the chance to explain everything, and now… I never would… Unless… I grabbed a bloodied stake from the floor and clutched it tight. It hovered momentarily across from my heart in my shaking hands. Strong and swift, I made the plunge.

Sweat dripped down my face. I sprung from the bed; my breathing reaching an uncontrollable rate. I stood there at the edge, clutching my chest. As I continued trying to bring my breathing back down to a normal pace, I exited the room. I sprinted down the hallway. Tom sat in the sitting room, now looking very bewildered and confused.

"Is everything alright?" he asked calmly. Since when was he one to care so much? He held a glass of rodent claret in his left hand. I nodded and cleared my thoughts as best as I could. I didn't want him to read them. The outcome would be disastrous. "I sense there is something troubling you, my dear. You cannot mask it forever," I knew this was true.

"Where's …"

"William? Not sure … It's just you and me for a little while I suppose!" I wasn't sure I entirely believe him. I had a feeling that he knew exactly where he was but elected to keep this information from me, so he could better take advantage of our time alone together. Tom's lips curled into a smile. Oh great! Just what I need right no, more temptation. "Is that what I am to you, Tarra?? Temptation? Or is there more to this little puzzle?" Tom motioned me over. Not with his voice. No gestures of his hand. No. Just a simple look. It beckoned me over, and I gave in almost too easily.

I sat next to him on the concrete-hard sofa. He did nothing. No stolen kisses. No sign of bared fans, or the intent that he was about to. No … Not yet. My lips were dry; I moistened them once over. As I opened my mouth, I felt my bottom lip crack down the middle. They were dry and brittle. I could taste my blood as it flowed carefully, over my gums.

I pushed closer to Tom. He met me halfway, and locked his lips on mine. Dead bolted. Combination lock. No key. The kiss was deep. Real deep. Tom did the unexpected and pulled away slowly. We were no longer bonded together, but it felt if we were, for he was very close. I watched as he pushed his tongue through the opening he'd left from his parted lips. Our persons connected again as he licked the blood from my lip – His tongue, lingering on the wound. Soon he pulled back and stood up.

"I should see who's at the door," he said quietly. Hmm, that's funny. I hadn't even heard anything. I followed him to the entrance hall. As Tom's body soon came back to view, I could see another being had entered the chamber. He stood tall, at what looked like six feet. A thin layer of peach fuzz trailed around his jaw, and ended in a patch above his upper lip.

Although I was sure we had never met, his face stood out in my mind.

"Father!?" That jaw. Those piercing eyes. That smile. It was now clear to me that this pair, more than obviously, was father-and-son. The man clamped Tom hard on the back and hugged him tightly.

"William! So good to see you!" he answered, pushing away from Tom and showing himself into the rest of the cavern. Tom glared at him – His eyes, shift.

William? Why'd he call you, 'William'?? Wait … I thought your father was dead.

He is! That's most defiantly not my father. But I think I have an idea of what it might be. I've much experience with these creatures, and if I'm not mistaken, that is a Fitilos Goblin. They're masters of disguise and shape shifting. Hah, … See that? See the nubby tail? Tom pointed over at his 'father'. His back was to us. Sure enough, a small stub poked out through a tiny hole in his trousers. A hole, hr most assuredly, did not expect would be noticed. Fortunately … Tom continued, …for he is a Goblin – He cannot read our thoughts. Stupid creatures. This breed is actually quite rare too. I wiped out a whole mass of these monsters when I was a child …hmm…around eighty or so years old.

Eighty!! That's a child? Tom ignored this and continued transporting his message through Tarra's temple.

I'll send this one down to meet his relatives. I'm sure they've missed him dearly.

Tom side-stepped past me and scanned the room for the man who claimed to be his father. I wasn't normally one to encourage this type of behavior, but at the moment, I wanted to rip his head off just as much as Tom did. I helped Tom in his search for the demon, finding him prying through stacks of dusty books that were placed messily about a small table.

He didn't seem to notice me, as he was quite determined on finding what he sought. I brought this to Tom's attention and called him over to the scene. Tom! Over here. I focused my energy in making my thoughts as clear as possible. Tom soon hovered next to the man (…er..Goblin), with clenched fists.

"Ahh.. William… I was just …" Tom grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him high in the air.

"Slepps fo koob srehtom ymm!!" The language he spoke was unknown to me. This would be the time I'd look to William for a translation, but he'd still not returned. "!? … Ty t'nsii roff ereh ruoyy taheh shtaht!! Taheh shtaht!!" Tom was screaming now, at the top of his lungs. "My father despised that weakling! My younger brother, William! He could have never mistaken me for the likes of him," I backed into a corner to shield myself. Peering around the wall, I continued to watch.

Though I could understand him now, I couldn't help but wonder what he had said earlier. It was not a language I had ever heard uttered before. I'm sure it'll all be explained soon! Just like Tom said. I snapped back from then to now, realizing I was going off again. Tom still held firm grip on the goblin, his fangs bared. I was surprised he hadn't done anything yet.

Ahh … I remember reading something about Goblins. In one of the many books that lined the shelves of this horrid dungeon. Vampire bites were lethal. No one who's been bitten has avoided the effects. Unfortunately, so it was true for Goblin Blood. Mixing the two liquids, — Blood running through that of a vampire and then that of a Goblin, – would leave the attacker and attack-ee with a most fatal outcome. I couldn't let him do this. I as sure he knew of what would happen. Either he already knew, or he didn't care.

"Wait! Let me …" What am I doing?

Saving Tom that's what!!

Tom spoke a few words, and the struggling goblin fell still in his hands. He then set him down on the cold, hard floor and took a step back to watch me at work. I took his place before the demon, placing both hands on his cheeks, I closed my eyes. Now…to expose this thing for what he really is.

A familiar surge of power exited from my body, out through my hands. I opened my eyes. The most hideous face stared back at me. Definitely no resemblance now. The Goblin's true form had been revealed.

His skin was black and rigid, all over his body; His hands, thorny and shriveled, just as the flesh draped over the two twig-like legs beneath him. I was starting to wish I hadn't stepped in and just left Tom to do his worst. I had every intention to use the art of seduction to distract him. But now, seeing what stared back at me now… I struggled to search my brain for another alternative. (Eh.. call me shallow). Tom you owe me big!

I danced my way around the unsightly beast, doing what I do best. Then, when I had him distracted, I now could make my move. I slinked my arms around his neck. My skin crawled, and I fought the need to recoil, as my hand brushed against the rough texture. He flinched, but didn't move, as if hoping I'd make my next move instead of dreading it. Uhh … Men! What pigs. No matter what the species! He obviously had different ideas for what I was about to do.

He looked over at me. I smiled back – Continuing to play alone. My hands rested over his shoulders, hanging down and around his chin. Then, without warning, I clasped them tightly around his neck and squeezed. As I did so I could feel Tom's eyes on me. I had almost forgotten he was there. As if unsheathing a small pocket knife, I protacted my talons. With one abrupt movement, one swipe, I could feel a warm liquid running down my fingers. The head dangled down onto my palms, no longer being supported that well, due to the severed neck.

"Hmmm … Wow Tarra! Impressive, Very Impressive!" Tom was leaning on the wall across from me.

"Ya thanks, Now can you help me out with this?" I pleaded. The weight of the goblin was now crushing me against eh wall. Tom smiled and rushed to my aid. Now that I was free, I couldn't help but to examine. My hands were covered in a honey-golden yellow fluid. Was this what I thought it was?

I took a small inconspicuous whiff. Yup. That's it alright. As if on cue, my stomach let out a loud grumbling sound. I hadn't eaten for a good … Uhm … thirty-two minutes. I'm due for another little snack. I should say. The idea of eating something that came out of a disgusting thing like that …didn't entirely thrill me, but …

I looked around the room carefully. Tom must've still be disposing of my kill. I brought my fingers to my lips. The heavy aroma found its way into my nostrils. Just one taste. That's all. One little taste. What could happen?

"Tarra, NO!" Tom had returned. But he was too late in his attempts to stop me from ingesting the warm yellow liquid. I removed a saliva coated finger from my mouth. I hadn't tasted anything like it. It's goodness even far surpassed that which was held in Tom's blood. So good! More! I WANT more!

I bent down to the pool beneath me and reached out to re-coat my now dry hand with the sticky substance. Tom stopped me this time, yanking me up by my wrist. He kissed me deeply, using his tongue to search around for any trace of the blood I may have left behind. There was none. I was becoming annoyed and pushed him from me.

"Get your own! I screamed. Pfht! Ya that's right. Stay away. You should know better than to mess with me.

"Tarra…. Why did you drink it! Do you have any idea how much you've worsened your condition. Why would you do that, Tarra? Why?" Tom screamed loudly in my face.

"Mmm… your really … Sexy, when you're angry!" I teased, leaning in for a kiss. I could tell Tom was trying to resist the urge. Seeing my lips, – soaked in his blood, – waiting to be enslaved by his own. But, he triumphed in his attempts to recede from my advances.

"No Tarra, don't. Do not tempt me. You're not yourself. When you are, I'll explain everything," Tom turned away and left. Alone again. I went to supervene, but as I reached the door, my face met the wood and a click of a lock was heard. So that's how things are gunna be then, eh? I turned away from the door and contemplated my next move.

The window!!

I downed, what seemed like my sixtieth shot. The strong alcohol stung my throat as it trailed down in a heavy stream. It didn't hold the same form of liquid relief as blood normally would have, but it quenched my thirst none the less. '

I scanned around the dark room, maneuvering my vision around the many dancing forms. The only light came from the tiny multi-coloured floodlights trailing down the middle of the ceiling. I nestled myself into the darkest corner with a glass in my hand, and a look of pure determination in my eye. So, Tomas had denied me. It didn't matter. I can find sustenance from another.

I sat there alone, quietly, glaring at everyone who dared pass. I looked down at the glass enclosed in my hand. I swirled the contents around the bottom before draining it in one gulp. I stood up and began to make my way over to the bar. The club was more crowed than ever. I pushed my way through the mob of drunken men, ignoring the stares and whistles, and seated myself on the bar-stool by the counter.

"Coke 'n Rum, please," I planned on keeping it light tonight. The man nodded, and turned to pull a fresh glass from the shelf behind him. I slid my empty glass along in front of me, back and forth in my hands.

"Make that two!" I looked up from my game to see that a young man now occupied my left. He had long curly blonde hair, a chiseled jaw, and a goatee. A pair of dark sun-glasses framed his eyes. I watched as he pulled out a small box, sliding a cigg from the end. I continued to stare unaware.

"Rezzai… My name's Rezzai.You?" He looked over at me, and stared deep into my eyes. His glare was intense, but I found it nearly impossible to look away. Tarra, my name's Tarra! My mind was racing; I couldn't find the words to speak. "Tarra … is it? Beautiful! Very beautiful …" I could feel his gaze burning through me as he gave me the once over. I sat there with a shocked expression on my face. How … Wha .. How?? How did he read my— Oh .. Oh my god… He's one of …'them'! I knew he could hear me, but my last thought seemed to be ignored, as he finished his sentence. "…and I'm not just referring to your name,"

He grinned and nodded to the man before him, who until now, I hadn't noticed had re-appeared with two glasses in hand. He slid them across, full to the brim with a dark bubbly liquid. Rezzai smirked and pulled two twenty dollar bills from his wallet and handed them to the man.

"Oh…I …I…I assure you, I can handle paying for my own –" He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. A pretty lady like yourself shouldn't half to pay for anything. It's on me," he answered, pushing a glass closer to me. You've no idea how corny that was. I giggled, then grabbed it. I slurped up the thick layer of foam that lay on top, my eyes never leaving his.

He broke the connection and stared down at my collar bone. The flesh was still slightly pink from where Tom had attacked it earlier. He licked his lips.

So … are you …Vampira? I nodded, finding no other way to respond to his question. Is there another you seek?? Or, on you wish would … seek you? When this foreign message entered my mind, I knew he was referring to my relationship status. Well … I'm not entirely sure. Am I? Tomas ; William? No!! Of course not. Just pure fun. Yes, yes … it was all just in fun. At least, just to satisfy my cravings.

"No!" I collected everything together in one spoken word. He smiled and polished off the last in his glass, then leaned over the counter; his elbows firmly planted parallel to the other, and his hands holding his head. Instinctively, I reached over and brushed a stray curl from his forehead, allowing my finger to linger by a small slice above his left eye. I ran my finger over it gently. "How'd this happen?" I spoke quietly. He looked up slowly and stared off at something in the distance. My eyes tried to follow his gaze, landing on a man. He was surrounded by women.

"I ran into an old friend of mine. Let's just say, he wasn't too fond of our past relationship together," he nodded to the man in the core of the throng. He wore a black hat with streaks of white and a strange symbol in the center. Beneath the cap; a black sweat band nearly blending in with it. His dread-locked hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his back, stopping just a few inches beneath the blades.

I watch as another girl came up behind him and began to gently massage his neck. He turned at her touch, providing me with a better look. Tomas!! I looked down at my watch. Almost midnight! Time to do what I came here to do. But where do I start.

I peered around the room, in search of my next meal. Nope! Too small. I could get more blood from a mosquito. Hmmm...nah. Nope! No way. HECK NO!! Rezzai laughed loudly as I judged people heartlessly. I shot him an evil glare. What!? The corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile. Eh …he'll do.

"Come here," I grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him from his seat. We weaved through and about the hoards of people, beyond the crowded dance floor, past the dreadlocked boy...

"Tarra?"

I felt no pain anymore, and on the verge of blacking out, but …couldn't. The blood continued to layer itself down over my chest as I was feasted on. We stood in a corner, behind the club. People rarely came back here, and if they did, anything they were to see, would hardly hold true by morning, given their drunken states.

My talons dug in deep, as Rez pulled me in closer. Aside from the sharp shock every now and again, I hardly felt a thing. Maybe that was it. The pain was so electrifyingly excruciating, that it had blocked out everything completely.

As my new friend gnawed at the nape of my neck, I paused a moment, ceasing movement and the massive clawing motions I made over his upper back. I noticed another pair, possibly even closer in their embrace then we.

The maiden sprawled over the man, and he, enjoying the blood that poured from various spots on her flesh. Flipping over, she was soon pressed snuggly against the wall. Her fire-red hair fell over her face, leaving me with the impossible task of trying to catch a glimpse of who she was through it, as I was being bitten myself. Her partner wore a long black coat, and hair, was of similar length as the maiden.

"Something the matter?" I hadn't even noticed that Rez had stopped. I suppose I'm just nosy. I turned my attention back to Rez.

"Oh, Uhm…no. I was just – Uhh never mind," He gave a momentary smile and returned to collect more blood. I flinched slightly as his smooth fangs entered me once more. With ever jolt, I grasped the wire fence harder. Rezzai's shirt, at the collar, was bloody and torn. I knew this was my doing.

I ran my fingers over the puncture wounds on his shoulder blade. I began to think of Tomas. William. My feelings for them were strong. Or was it my desire to taste the sweet, succulent'ness of their vital fluids that drew me to them so much. This was so confusing. The hard part about it was I would have to make a decision sooner or later.

The blood had started to flow again, from the wounds I had made, catching my attention. I placed my mouth over the opening, acting like a cork in a wine bottle.

"I really should go," I spoke up after my final snack. Rez groaned, forcing himself to cut his dinner short.

"Tarra…" he moaned.

"No ...Not Tarra…" I licked the excess from my lips. "Evvalayne. Call me, Evvalayne…. Tarra is no more,"

"Tom? Hey… Wow. Isn't this a pleasant surprise," I looked over as Tom sat down on the bar-stool next to me; Rez, still continuing to nibble at my neck, leaving small red marks in a trail down the side.

Tom looked over at me and sat quietly. The look he gave me was that of discomfort, anger and jealousy all rolled into one. Hah! I smiled brightly at him and moved my hair out of the way to clear Rezzai's path.

"How long have you been here?" Tom continued to glare, at both me, and this mystery man he'd not yet met. "Who is this?" He nodded to Rez. I released a small giggle, Rez tickled my neck with his tongue. I lifted him from me and whispered a few words in his ear and he left without a word, grinning.

"His name is Rezzai. I just met him .. Ohh .. not but, thirty-five minutes ago I should say," I answered politely, rubbing at my swollen neck. "I got here only a few minutes before that," Tom frowned and swung his legs around to the side of the bar-stool so he now sat facing me. His look of jealously translated to utter adorable'ness as he tried to make clear how upset he was. He had every right to be, I know. But, so did I. Not that long ago I had seen him getting rather friendly with a few other women as well. It was only fair that I get to have some fun as well.

"Is he…"

"A vampire? Yes, yes he is." I lifted the hair from my neck and allowed Tom a better gander at the grooves that decorated it. Tom was starting to turn red. I was quite happy I was having this effect on him. Now he knew what this felt like, having it never happen to him before. But honestly, I was rather scared of what he might do once he blew his top.

"Alright … never mind that. How are you feeling?" He's doing it again! He's being nice to me! Must be the Kialbay! I re-adjusted myself in my seat and turned to my side.

"I dunno' what was wrong with you. I'm completely fine. That blood did nothing to me. I'm still living, breathing, aren't I? Quit your worrying," I swung down from the high stool barely sticking my landing and pranced off into the crowd. Tom followed me. You never give up do you!

"Tarra, listen to me… Th—" I continued to walk onward, trying to ignore his cries. The ladies room was no more than a foot a way. There's somewhere I can go without being followed by this twit. "Tarra!!" No, no, no! Not Tarra anymore, Not Tarra…

"Evvalayne! Call me Evvalayne," Every Vampira needs a cover. Reaching the bathroom, Tomas still hot on my tail I pushed my way through, not bothering to hold the door. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and then walked over to the mirror that beckoned me from ahead. I slammed my purse down on the counter and began to rifle through it. Finding what I was looking for I pulled out a small, cylindrical tube of transparent gloss and re-coated my lips.

"Tar— I mean … Alayne, please listen to me. I want to help you. I can't do that unless you stop trying to escape me and just listen. I only need a few minutes of your time," Tom had followed me; into the ladies room. Was there no evading this guy!? Wait, wait, wait, wait … 'HELP'? I threw my gloss back into my purse and pivoted on the spot to face him.

"You want to HELP me!? Oh please Tomas! You know as much as I do that that's a full out lie! WHY would you help me! Let's not forget how I got into this mess. How I became this way. I once had a some-what normal life and who took that away from me… Who Tomas!? … Ya, that's right, it was you!! To fulfill your own selfish needs,"

She's right Tom. You did this to her. It's all your fault. You ruined her life!! 'Shutup!' Tom battled with his conscience as it continued to wave the guilt card around in front of him. He watched in silence as Tarra (Evvalayne) applied a thick streak of black liner around each eye and powder to her face. She then shoved everything back in her purse and headed towards Tom. She stopped, and seemed to be looking through him. Her glare burned and she continued to chuck daggers at him with the harshness of her stare.

After about a moment of silence, and awkward looks, Tarra passed him by and left the room, leaving Tom to his thoughts.

A drink was what I needed right now. Just one ( to calm me down) then its back to work. I seated myself again before the counter, beside a dozing old man, and another fellow bar wench (who appeared to be on her break), comfortably seated atop another mans lap, nibbling on his ear, and holding a small glass in her unoccupied hand. I shot a glace behind the counter and prepared to order. A woman now stood there. She had long brown hair; Two strands hung on either side of her face, while the rest was tied messily in a pony-tail high up on her head. Something about her seemed … seemed … disturbingly …familiar. I turned in my seat to watch her work, ignoring everyone around me.

"Hey Amber, Fill 'er up for me?" a man shouted over the music from the far end of the counter. Oh my …Perhaps I hadn't realized that this was my best friend standing right here in front of me because of the drastic change in her looks. Or maybe … I really was losing all ties to reality.

"Of course, sweet'art. Just gimmie a moment to deal with these other custom— … Tarra?! What are you doing here?" Yup! Sure enough, it was Amber. MY Amber! She set down the glass she had been polishing and tossed a dingy cloth next to it.

"I work here!" I responded dully. My job here was not the most glamorous of jobs, and even in here I didn't want it showcased.

"Here!? At the bar? Do you have a later shift?" I shook my head, leaving her to her wild guesses. She assumed I worked at the bar too. Well … no, not exactly. "Do you … Wait … you don't …uhh.." she motioned towards the platform behind me, where a young blonde was entwined 'round a pole before a crowd of drunken men. Bingo! I nodded. "Oh god, Tarra … no! " She handed me a full glass and turned back to me.

"Why are you working here exactly?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well .. since you've stopped showing up for work …Your daddy's stopped wiring the dough. That money went towards the bills and what not. With you not there, I need to find some way to come up with the cash," She handed handed the man his drink before continuing on with the conversation. "So … Who is that? Do you know her?" She noted the blonde once more. So I've become the very woman I vowed never to become. But it didn't mean I hung out with the lot. Though this one in particular I happened to know.

"Met her once or twice backstage. Her names Jessie I believe … er …'Flossi' as the gentleman like to call her.

"Hmm ... I wonder why they call her that?" the sarcasm dripped from her words. We both broke out in hysterics. I looked up at the large analog clock above and took another sip of my drink before passing it back to Amber.

"Alright …I gotta' get ready," I stood up fast. Amber eyed my scantily clad outfit.

"Aww, no, stay and talk with me for a bit longer. Aren't you already ready?" I smiled.

"Nope," I shook my head from side to side, 'This is just the uniform,"

"What's the point of putting on more clothes if your just gunna' take em off again," Amber glared at me, and propped herself up on her elbows. I smirked.

"Well hey … I get paid for it!"

I rang my hair out carefully in the empty powder room. The show had long since ended and I elected to stay back and clean off. I hadn't stepped foot in my house for weeks; avoiding any extra contact with Amber than I had to, thus making me pretty rank.

I quickly hosed down the shower cubicle and stepped out cautiously. Everyone had left. The clock on the wall read 3:29 AM. Had I really been here that long? I hadn't even noticed. I suppose it'd be wise to leave now, while I still have the shield of darkness to protect me.

I wrapped a fuzzy grey towel around my body and combed the last of the tangles from my pin-straight, blueberry-black hair, standing there but a moment to look at myself in the mirror. For once, I actually miss being blonde. I miss me!

Pulling on a large black sweater from my bag, over my bare skin, slipping on my jeans and shoving my feet into my shoes, I scurried out of the room. The dance floor was empty. Even the janitor had gone and there was at least another eighteen hours before he would return. This was the only time I had alone anymore. During work hours I was always being hoarded by my boss or customers who just wanted to get some. Back at the cavern, Tom seemed to be keeping a dangerously close watch on me lately.

Today being Saturday, I was free to do as I pleased while some other skank took my place at the club. I rolled over on my stomach and struggled to regain my full consciousness. The room was dark and cold. The windows were boarded; Tarps nailed around the thin frames. This made it hard to tell whether it was night or day.

2 weeks. 14 days. That was how long I'd been here. Fortunately, I was able to curb my cravings. Keeping from the public streets, I found my relief from Tom. No one else. No other would do.

Day 15. Where was he? I hadn't a need to worry, but all the same ... I did. I hadn't seen Bill for days. Where was he? Did Tom have something to do with his mysterious disappearance?

I lifted myself from the bed, creating light creases in the sheets as I moved. I crept slowly down the long corridor, separating me from the grand sitting room connected to it. Light peaked from the holes in the tarps. Being born human I was less affected by the rays. They'd be painful, yes, but not quite deadly. Tomas however, born fully into the being of a bloodsucker, would hardly make it through the excruciating pain.

Now was the perfect time to escape here. Not for long, just for the time it'd take to receive a little snackage. I reached the room where I spent many-a-night in (before I was introduced to proper sleeping quarters). Okay, there's the door, I'm just gunna' grab my things and be off. Well, actually, I hadn't managed to bring anything. My main focus was keeping myself from Amber. Alright then, new plan.

I headed towards the door, stopping just before it. I turned my head slowly. There it was, the forbidden gown. And next to it, lay Tomas, in a deep sleep. I changed course and reached a new destination opposite the one I had planned on. I seated myself next to him. The coach felt harder than I remembered it; Tom didn't even flinch as I sat upon it.

I drank in the sight before me. What was generally a man of terror, now, asleep and practically defenseless, was the most precious of sights. His long hair flowed down over his face like water from a steady flowing fountain. I reached out and brushed a stray dread from where it lay across his face. His skin was smooth to the touch, but cold as well; Both sent a shivering sensation down my spine. Wow! He's gorgeous! I knew he was, so this was nothing new. But seeing him here, now, like this, showed me the better side of him.

No anger, suffocating his other emotions, those of which I knew were buried somewhere inside of him. His face was calm. How could something so breath-taking, cause so much grief. Hey! No! Tarra …. Stop. You're falling right into his trap …. Again.

For some reason I kept staring. One arm was flung over the side, and the other, clasped a small yellowed piece of paper. I cocked my head and leaned in closer to better see it. In tiny scribbled letters, read : Evvalayne. Ah yes, I told him to call me that.

Slipping my fingers into his, I pulled the note from his fingers and opened it up. WHAT?! Are you sure? I dropped the paper onto the table and stoof up. I snatched up the dress in my hands, polishing every inch with my eyes. Did he really want me to … to –

Before he could wake, I grabbed the dress and flew out the door, leaving the note on the table.

'Its yours now.

Take care of it'

After all this time, here he was. Sitting here before me. His face framed with scratches and scrapes, and a long gash down his arm. Where had he been all this time? I couldn't help but wonder, but I didn't ask. I winced as the lights continued to circle behind me, hitting my back in waves.

However, I didn't move, continuing to block him from the rays that the shadow didn't. For the most part, I kept my eyes on everyone BUT Bill. Suddenly his voice jolted me back to what was here in front of me.

"So, how's my brother been treating you?" he spoke as if there was absolutely nothing wrong. As if he'd only been gone a few hours.

"Oh … Tomas… Uhm he's been a real … 'gentleman'," I lied, glaring at him angrily.

"Tom? A gentleman? Right!" His eyes disconnected from mine as he looked upwards. The absence of the annoyingly bright club lights on my back told me that someone was behind me.

"William!" came a high-pitched voice. So you've taken your brother's lead and switched to the 'bimbo' variety too, eh? He nodded, giving her the 'okay' to proceed. She positioned herself comfortably on his lap, and sliced through his hair with her long fingers, playing with it gently; Each strand flying back into place as it slipped through her digits.

"Its Chilah. Chilah Shloymal," I was staring. The young woman kick-started the conversation with an introduction. She held out her hand. "…and my daddy owns this club!" she continued. I took her hand and shook it lightly as to not be rude by ignoring it. Unfortunately, my efforts of not appearing so fell short – I let go quickly as if she had some sort of disease. Phft. Judging by her appearance, she did look like she got around.

Knee-high white leather boots, a mini skirt made of identical material, long shoulder length hair and a piece of fabric that hardly could be called a shirt.

"Tarr— Evvalayne Swvail … and should I care?" She shot back another look of pure hatred. I smirked. To my delight he did too. This made me smile even wider. I grabbed the class before Bill, assuming it was his, and brought it to my lips. I took a big swig, leaving the once full glass, near empty. Blech…vodka. I hated the stuff. I wasn't sure how Bill could endure its gag-worthy taste either. Blood is what I wanted. But since I couldn't very well jump up and sink my teeth into he ditzy girl sitting before me, I'd have to settle for this.

"…I'm going back to the house …," Chilah stood up and turned to the door. The liquid in the jealousy cup was almost to the brim. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my chair. "Coming?" I watched in saw as Bill's beautiful brown turned underworld red. He smiled and got up from his seat, looking back but once and then … was gone. He left so fast, my brain hadn't the time to process what I just saw. No, no, it was not the sight of Bill with a girl that set me off, it was … his lips.

In the shine of the disco style lighting from above, I could have sworn I saw, on his lower lip, in the corner – A glint of silver.

A thump on the veranda told me someone was here. I rushed to the source of commotion only to find nothing there but a black cat. Its fur, dusted with white. It reminded me of William. I bent down to pet it but it hissed loudly at me, so I retracted.

Tom! TOM! I know you're here! I snapped back from my momentary distraction and continued my search. TOMAS! I know you can hear me. I turned around just as his familiar form stepped out into the moonlight.

"Your thoughts are powered by anger, my dearest … Something the matter?" he grinned. One of those grins that clearly told me he knew exactly why I was in this furious state. A towel was wrapped snuggly around his waist, leaving his upper half somewhat exposed. A scarlet robe covered the remainder of his body: his back, his arms … It wasn't tied. He'd found yet another weakness in me. He knew exactly the effect his body had on me; the effect he himself had on me.

"Where were you tonight!" I demand to know. Something just wasn't right.

"Feeding … down there … by the lake," he pointed out the window at the body of water he'd mentioned. "I found quite the catch today," I wasn't at all convinced, nor did I believe his story.

"When'd you get back?" I threw out another question. As I waited for an answer, I eyed the ring on his lip suspiciously. Apparently losing interest I was pushed by my inner being to look elsewhere. The shine of his skin. The drops that snuck down his chest, morphing into a light trickle, melting into his nice … toned … abs.

"Enjoying the view are we?" he laughed. He knew I wanted him. But he'd always have no idea just how much. He took a step closer. I wasn't sure how much blood I could afford to lose this night. I recognized this move as he first step to seducing me.

"Stay .. away… from me!" I screamed. I didn't mean to, but it kinda just slipped out. I lowered my gaze to his feet as I backed up towards the wall, my hand outstretched, hoping it'd stop him. My voice was shaky; Not from fearr, but anticipation. What I felt for this man far surpassed fear alone. I blame my feelings all on my new being. The new Tarra. I hit the wall behind me with a thud.

"W-where were y-you?" I repeated my earlier question. He reached up and attempted to twirl a lock of my hair 'round his finger. I slapped his hand away, but he was persistent, this time lifting his arm over my head and resting it over my shoulders. I didn't stop him this time.

"What do you mean where was I? I was with you the whole night," he smirked and angled his head slightly as he leaned closer. His lips tickeld my ear as he began to nibble gently. I smiled and captured his lips with my own, feeling around his body with my hands. I found his broad shoulders and hooked my thumbs beneath the neckline of the robe. It fell to the floor.


	11. Unanswered Unexplained Unreasonable

The bleeding soon ceased; the cut non-existant, and the flesh leaving no evident sign that it had been broken. I la awake, my body sprawled over his. I couldn't sleep any longer. I had awoken to think.

Tom continued breathing heavily beneath me. I'd taken it further this time. A big part of me couldn't resist. I lifted my finger again, taking a moment to dissolve the blood from my nail with the acidity of my tongue; savoring the taste, before pressing it against his chest. I pushed down gently, and then watched as the blood blotted up, around my fingernail, submerging my digit at the tip. My lone talon still embedded, I traced out the same fifteen letters I had morphed into words, so many times in my head.

I admired my work momentarily, watching as the carvings filled and gleamed scarlet in a matter of seconds. I then polished them clean with one swipe of my tongue and stared intently as they hastily began to heal. I pulled in my talon and continued to eye Tom, sleeping underneath my still form.

I traced the area, over his pectoral, just recently torn, with the pad of my finger. His skin was once more smooth and soft to the touch.

I was done thinking — Through with assumptions. I needn't make up the answers when I had a living, breathing, lexicon right here. I shifted myself to a better position; Being careful to be as unsubtly as possible. It was morning, and he'd kill me for waking him, but I couldn't be kept in the shadows any longer. I needed to know.

Tom squirmed in his subjacent stature, nearly knocking me from where I sat, straddled atop him. I bent over him and gently placed my hands on his cheeks. Going further still I mugged his lips roughly with mine. I held this position as long as my lungs would allow. A sharp pain rose from the lush, filling my mouth with blood. He was awake; He'd taken the bait, and now was the time to get what I wanted.

I broke away from him before any more of my blood was taken tonguing the holes placidly, and dismounting his now conscious form. He looked at me oddly and glanced over at the window.

"No Tomas, you're not losing your mind…," He gave me a look of confusion. As if wondering if he'd slept through the morning again, when he knew he'd only just shut his eyes a few hours before. "Attempting to leave now for a short meal would be absolute suicide," he shifted his body upwards so he was now leaning against the headboards. I continued.

"…For I'm sure you'll find that it is indeed morning," I climbed off the bed clumsily and reached down to pick up the disordered robe. I draped it over my shoulders, slipping an arm into each hole. "Please do not be angered with me. I have some things I must ask. After which you may do as you please. Understood?"

Tom moved up the headboard the remainder of the way, stopping in a comfortable sitting position. He smiled. The blankets pooled around him; His chest, bare and unclothed for me to gawk at yet again. Resist it Tarra. Resist it! Now's not the time for this.

"My dear Alayne. There's so much you do not know. Not all of which I am willing to tell you just yet," he eyed me closely as I struggled to tie the robe tight around my body, "What is it you wish to know?"

I paced around the darkened room. So many unanswered questions; I don't know where to start. I stared at the boarded window for a moment just wishing I could pry them off, spread my wings and fly away from all this. Ya right. This is reality, not fantasy. I picked through my mind carefully before I spoke up again.

"William! What have you done with him?"

"My brother? Well …what makes you think I had something to do with his mysterious disappearance?" Tom said slyly. I whipped around fast, my hair swirling around with me and then coming to rest over my chest.

"I haven't seen him for weeks. You did something. I know you did!"

"So what if I did! He's my brother. It's no business of yours what I do to him, woman!" I glared at him intently, with every intention of jumping him, slamming his head into the headboard and sucking him dry. I could taste the blood on my tongue already. But no I couldn't. Unfortunately, I needed him. I need him to explain more still. I decided that although I was very much concerned about Bill and his whereabouts, I had more important things to worry of and think about.

I threw question after question at Tom, hardly leaving him any time to answer. As the time went by, my questions turned into demands. Tom answered them all calmly; hardly blinking, hardly moving, except once to cloak his nude figure with his usual dark attire: A black button up, dark suit-and-tie like pants, shiny black shoes (the type that click when you walked), tied altogether with a long kohl leather jacket. He looked rather handsome, as usual, But somehow something about his look today was different.

"Alright, my last question…. Why me?" he looked at me with a grin ear-to-ear. As if he was waiting all along for this one in particular – Building up his answer carefully. "Back in the store. There were several others you could have gone after but you chose me. I want to know why," I spoke as clearly and audibly as I could.

"Everything is just falling into place. Why ruin the surprise now by just coming out and telling you? No…no…no. That's not how it's gunna work," I watched as he circled around me once more, his moves putting me in a trance. Stopping abruptly before me, he stared deep into my eyes. "You are going to have to look deep within..." Tom raised his hand slowly, two fingers straight outward, the rest clamped down in his palm creating a deformed fist. He pressed his fingers to my temple and closed his eyes.

A jolt surged through my body. Neither pain nor pleasure. When he removed them I felt a small tingle stretch from my head all the way down to my fingertips. He turned on his heels and headed for the door. Before he disappeared he called out behind him,

"Only there will you find what you are searching for … if you know where to look,"

I sat there trying to understand his words, but soon began to feel very dizzy. My eyesight grew hazy. I blinked thrice to try and solve it; but it only worsened. Everything began to lose its colour; everything darkened. Everything that is, except one thing. There, lying on the dresser: A blue-satin box, no bigger than a landscaped envelope. My eyes zeroed in on it as the room around me started to blacken. I examined it carefully, then it to faded away, plunging all in darkness.

"M'lady? …Your father hath requested thine appearance in the great hall," I nodded and turned back to the mirror.

"I shall be but a moment," The woman nodded and shuffled away down the hall.

I clipped my hair up gently on the back of my head. A train of curly black locks trailed down my neck, parting at my shoulders and then hanging down over them. Lifting a white rose (minus the stem) in my palm, I placed it in and amongst the curls that framed my face, holding it in place with a pin. I made sure to position it just so, so I wouldn't end up piercing my scalp during the festivities.

I applied a thick glace of ruby red gloss over my lips, an even rim of black eyeliner around my eyes, and finally, to add that special touch to my look, I twirled a straight lone strand of hair around my finger, then yanked it out quickly, leaving it springy and lain across my left eye. Alright I'm ready!

A sea of eyes, fixated on me, engulfed me as I walked into the grand room. Many of the couples who swirled around the polished floor stopped and bowed. I smiled brightly and lowered my head to each — the traditional unspoken way to give my thanks for their kindness.

Finally I reached the end, stopping before a row of jeweled thrones; the one in the center being the largest of the three.

"You called for me father?" I curtsied before a man sitting upon the center seat. He had dark green eyes, a dying crop of curly orange hair atop his head and stubbling out over his chin and cheeks, and wearing a long red robe, shimmering with golden trimming. A spectacular crown, encrusted with similar glittering jewelry sat atop his head. He shot me a moon-lit smile and motioned me over to the throne next to him. I followed his direction and stepped up slowly, lifting my gown as I sat.

The king's daughter – That was me! Sure, I was rich beyond belief, and all the men flocked to me. But being a princess was not entirely all peaches and cream. Meeting dukes and princes. Wearing full-length gowns, complete with corset – Tied tighter than a boa, constriction itself around my body. Not exactly my idea of fun, nor comfort; All these events to help prepare me for the crown when the time came. My daddy always dragging new guys to the place, hoping I'd fall for a suitor. Unfortunately for him I hadn't …yet.

I nodded to the halted couples fronting me on the dance floor, signaling them to continue dancing. I soaked up the sight before me. It did my heart good to see the people happy again. Er … somewhat. Ever since the war, between our world and that of the mythical beasts (Fitilos, were-people … etc) no one had really normalized. So many lives were lost; making it difficult to replace.

"Pardon my intrusion, my Lord, but I was wondering if I may borrow the fair maiden for a moment?" I leaned forward in my chair so I could better see the man who knelt before my father.

I tried hard to conceal a grin. I knew this man. I knew this man very well. However, my father had never managed to get used to him coming around. The young man had long blonde hair, bound in dreadlock form – This hairstyle was known throughout the kingdom as that of the 'rebel' – Something my father knew all too well! I on the other hand, was quite fond of his hair. It's unique. It's cool. It's sexy!

I absentmindedly twirled a curl around my finger, waiting for the Kings answer.

"Very well …" he spoke sternly. The man nodded, wiggling the stud on his lip with his tongue. Bodily punctures were forbidden. It was also a well known law, that any who disobeyed this were to be shunned by the entire kingdom. I myself had gotten five, just despite my father's new rule, making me an exception and not necessarily blocked out from the world, but blocked out from my father.

"Do not go astray. If you take one step off palace grounds …I'm sending out the guards. 50 Lashes if you disobey me," My father did love me immensely, but he was extremely harsh. I lost my elder brother many years ago, but I don't think he entirely recovered from his state of delusion, treating me just as if I was the son he once had.

"50 lashes!! Father!" I pleaded.

"…30 lashes …but no less," Unlike my deceased sibling, I had perfectly mastered the art of persuasion. I stood from the throne and grabbed the man's outstretched hand. The crowd stopped moving once more as my rescuer and I strolled down the aisle and out the double doors.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, as we walked the cobblestone pathway, leading away from the palace.

"Long enough," he replied, pulling me off the path and into the unmarked woods. I grinned brightly, revealing pearly white teeth, as I was pushed harshly up against a tree.

"Tomas, What are you doing?" As if I didn't know. :P

"Claiming you! Once and for all! You've teased me for too long now. Time to finish this," He dove in towards the flesh on my neck, licking, sucking, placing butterfly kisses down the length of my collar bone. I shivered under his touch. Lifting my hand to my hair, I released it from its bonds, allowing it to fall down over my shoulders, temporarily cloaking my skin from Tom.

I moved it slowly, watching as Tom's eyes grew larger as I also began to work on the fastening of my dress with my free hand. A loud booming voice behind me caused me to jump.

"M'lady? I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is problem your father asks that you see to at once," A tall broad man, dressed head to toe in black, stood a few feet away on the path.

"Tavvir, I told you I was not to be disturbed no matter the circumstance," I snapped back harshly.

"I'm terribly sorry…" he stepped forward towards me, bowing low, as I stepped from the shadow and onto the path. "…he insisted you see to it at once, for he must tend to his guests,"I looked back at Tom, he stood closely behind me.

"Will you excuse me? This shouldn't take long," I spoke calmly. Tom nodded and stepped back into the darkness of the trees.

Gripping Tavvir's arm gently, I was lead towards the front doors of the palace. Instead of going in, my body was directed off the path, and down a stone staircase.

"Why are you leading me here? My father is in the main hall waiting for me," I questioned him as we descended. I recognized my surroundings perfectly, having come down these steps many times to witness execution. It was very damp and odorous. The temperature seemed to drop 10 degrees with each step, which greatly discouraged me from moving another inch.

As we neared the bottom, the trees became scared; the vegetation, extinct. I stood at the bottom of the staircase in the stony cavern with Tavvir with absolutely no understanding as to why. I watched as he struggled with his keys, forcing them into the rusty lock, before finally pushing the gate open wide.

I was nudged in and he followed closing and locking the gate behind him. Why had my father asked me to come here? It had always been tradition for a royal to take the first swing, in attempts to hack the guilty to pieces with the rusty blade. I found it barbaric and extremely twisted, so I had always refused to watch, turning to Tomas and burying my head into his chest. Yet, I could never manage to get out of going altogether.

Witnessing an act such as this was wile in its own, and listening to it was not much better.

As we walked through the dungeon, turning down a long passageway, a large metal chair came into view. I expected to see someone in it, but I was wronged as we closed in and I could see that it was indeed very much empty.

"Is there an execution scheduled for today?" I asked quietly, gripping his arm tighter, in hopes that he'd protect me from anything that may jump out at me from where the moon-light didn't touch.

"Indeed…," he answered smiling. How he mustered up pleasure while spilling someone's blood was beyond me. "…because of the ball, I felt it the perfect time to do this. When all cannot hear … your screams," his grip tightened around my arm. I opened my mouth to scream.


End file.
